El jardín de los mil te quiero
by Ruedi
Summary: Porque en un jardín de flores, muchas de ellas se juntan para empezar su historia de amor... Pequeños relatos de distintas parejas, de distintas sagas de Digimon./Vigésimo tercer relato (Frontier): Jumpei e Izumi, el hada que daba fuerzas al escarabajo/Fic participante de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una palabra" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".
1. Taichi y Sora, un mar de amor

Me propuse a mí misma hacer una colección de drabbles de las parejas de Digimon, de todas las sagas. Parejas que me gusten, claro. La idea es ir en orden, así que espero que pueda hacer algo decente con las 2 primeras series (miedoooo). Todos estos drabbles, viñetas o one-shots que salgan, serán inspirados por una palabra. Lo que corresponde al tópico del foro "Proyecto 1-8", "Escribe a partir palabra". Espero que este fic dure, así puedo incluir algo de la nueva y esperada "Universe" (esperada por no sé cuántos fans, porque los nastalfags seguro que no, jajaja! Mal chiste u.u).

Arranquemos por un clásico de clásicos y que me gustaba mucho de niña/adolescente: Taichi y Sora (o Tai, como yo lo conocí :P)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure**

 **I.**

 _ **Taichi y Sora: Un mar de amor**_

 _Adronitis: La frustración de saber cuánto tiempo lleva llegar a conocer a alguien_

El silbato del referí finalizó el partido por ese día. El equipo de la escuela, en donde Taichi jugaba, había ganado por amplia mayoría: derrotaron al equipo contrario con un apabullante seis a cero. Él había hecho dos de esos goles, así que estaba hinchado de orgullo.

Antes de ir a los cambiadores, se calzó una toalla en el cuello, tomó una botella de agua, y vio a sus amigos Yamato y Sora con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Vaya partido —le comentó el rubio, intentando no mostrar un tono aburrido en su voz: la verdad, sólo había ido porque el castaño se lo había pedido por favor. Sora lo felicitó con cierta cortesía.

—Es una pena que ya no practiques fútbol —comentó el de los googles, dando un sorbo a su botella—. ¡Pateabas muy bien! ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí —respondió la chica con un brillo nostálgico en su voz que Taichi no llegó a percibir—. Debo irme, tengo ensayo del club —y se fue apresurada.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces las mismas tonterías con Sora? —lo regañó Yamato. Como era de esperarse, el otro lo miró sin comprender—. Nada, olvídalo. Hay cosas que no cambian.

Taichi fue a los cambiadores, frustrado: a medida que iba creciendo, sentía que ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Sora no volvería a patear un balón y Yamato no dejaría de regañarlo por cosas que nunca podía comprender. Mientras se duchaba, miraba el piso con enfado, ¿acaso lo seguían tratando como un niño? Él ya no lo era, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que abandonar las cosas que amaba. Como Sora. Ella sí que iba cambiando y se sentía alejada de ella, más y más.

No es que no le agradaba verla más sonriente, algo más delicada o que le interesara más participar del club de teatro que verlo jugar fútbol. Pero sentía algo dentro de él cuando no podía conectar con ella como sí lo hacía a los once años. ¿Era distinto ahora que tenían dieciséis? ¿Era un tema de edad?

Antes de volver a casa, pasó por el patio central del colegio, donde estaba el escenario más grande y donde el club de teatro practicaba una hermosa pieza de un cuento tradicional: pronto iba a darse un festival y todos estaban preparando algo.

Verla a Sora tan compenetrada en el personaje que el castaño ni conocía, la hizo ver de aquélla forma que su otro "yo" apreciaba: como la mujer de sus sueños.

Sus ojos sólo se fijaron en ella, en los movimientos que daba, en su gracia al pronunciar las palabras y en la manera en que gesticulaba. Emanaba belleza. No era la misma hermosura que verla jugar con la pelota, no, ¡era distinta! ¡Muy distinta! Y su corazón rimbombante lo sabía muy bien.

Los ojos castaños de ambos se encontraron. Sora frenó un segundo y siguió con su interpretación. Taichi le sonrió y se fue de allí.

 _Frustrado._

¡Frustrado porque no podía entenderla ni entenderse! Pateó una lata que estaba tirada en el piso y se maldecía por ser tan infantil en algunas cosas. Hubiera querido conversar con alguien, pero nadie era idóneo. Por ahí Koushiro, pero él tenía menos conocimiento acerca de las mujeres y los sentimientos que prefirió no comentarle.

Se hizo de noche y no había vuelto a casa: se quedó sentado en un parque local, viendo el atardecer, solo. Aquéllos colores sólo le recordaban los cabellos de esa chica que, en cierta medida, lo enloquecían. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con tintes rojizos le recordaba a ella: las flores rojas, las pinceladas del cielo al amanecer y hasta cuando comía salsa. (Se rio sólo al pensar en ello).

— ¿Hikari? —del otro lado de su celular, la voz de su hermana pequeña le preguntaba por su paradero—. Ah, sí, recién termina el partido. Me ducho y voy a casa —mintió—. Sí, nos vemos —cortó el llamado y se puso de pie. Con paso lento, fue hasta su hogar, donde la pequeña Yamagi se sorprendió de verlo tan cabizbajo. Le preguntó si habían perdido el partido—. Ganamos por seis goles.

—Por tu cara parecería que _perdieron_ seis a cero —comentó ella.

—No fastidies, ¿quieres? —y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

Hikari conocía a su hermano mayor como la palma de su mano. Sabía que esa frustración no era por el fútbol.

—Taichi —llamó la castaña, poco después—. ¿Vienes a cenar? —sus padres habían salido y se encontraban los dos solos en la casa. Con un aire de fastidio, el mayor abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, sin dirigirle la palabra. Hikari detestaba esa molesta costumbre que tenía de agarrárselas con todos cuando se enojaba. Al sentarse a comer, ni siquiera agradeció por la comida—. ¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó ella, empezando a enfadarse también.

—Nada. Está delicioso —respondió como un robot, mientras engullía el arroz velozmente. Pero, sorpresivamente, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa—. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará. No tiene nada que ver contigo —la chica sólo sonrió, dándose por vencida.

— ¿Otra vez peleaste con Yamato?

—No, hoy no —solían tener discusiones a menudo. No tanto como cuando era niños, pero sí seguidas. Lo que provocaba risas entre el grupo de amigos, ya que, muchas veces, esas peleas no era más que niñerías que se quedaron desde tiempos pasados y que salían en sus cuerpos de casi adultos.

— ¿Es Sora, no?

Taichi bajó los ojos. No quería hablar con su hermana de ella.

—No quiero hablar de ello —le dijo, mientras dejaba el plato vacío a un lado. Se levantó para lavarlo. Hikari lo siguió y le dio un abrazo, de esos abrazos fuertes que se sientes que penetran en todos los poros de tu cuerpo. Un abrazo mágico de Hikari…

— ¿Por qué no eres sincero con ella? —le dijo sin soltarlo. Taichi dejó el agua escurrir y el plato a medio lavar. Sus ojos se perdieron en el color de la pared, donde pudo ver los de Sora viéndolos—. Si no le dices…

—Rompería mi amistad —contestó con cierto enfado en la voz—. _No quiero eso_ —sí, su frustración ahora pasaba por no comprenderla a no saber qué pasaría de declarársele abiertamente—. Además, yo no puedo entenderla.

Hikari se sentó en la mesada, con agilidad. Y lo miró, entre preocupada y enternecida.

—Nadie puede entender a las personas en un cien por ciento.

—No lo entiendes —el castaño terminó de lavar el plato y cerró el agua con un fuerte movimiento de la mano—. _Sora no es la misma...No la_ comprendo _._

Su hermana lo tomó por el brazo, dulcemente, y lo invitó a caminar por la calle: estaban ellos dos, solos, conversando acerca de la frustración de él, de los sentimientos por la pelirroja, de los años que van y no vuelven, de que nunca volveremos a ser los niños que solíamos ser.

—Pero sabes una cosa, Taichi —finalizó ella, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, una intensa luz que sólo ella podía irradiar y nadie igualar—, si haces a un lado tu enojo por no entenderla, vas a encontrar un mar de amor tan hermoso que estoy segura que ella estaría dispuesta a compartir contigo.

Un mar de amor… ¿Sora era un mar de amor? Si fuese eso, él quería nadar por siempre en esas aguas tan tranquilas, ahogarse y saber que nunca moriría, porque era un mar tan sereno y bello, que Sora no permitiría que él se muriese. No literalmente. Sí, estaba dispuesto a morir de amor por ella. Y en sus aguas rojizas.

Luego de esa charla, las ideas de él parecieron aclararse y alejarse de ése de esa frustración: se dijo que debía aceptar las cosas, los hechos, la vida.

El festival llegó, vio su representación magnífica en el escenario y, por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y esta vez, ella fue capaz de ver en sus iris marrones un sentimiento que hacía añares que no encontraba en él: ésa valentía, ése brillo de vida que tanto lo caracterizaba al chico.

Al finalizar la obra, él corrió a verla. La felicitó y le dijo que había estado genial. Le agradeció por esas palabras.

— ¿Sabes? —comenzó ella, dulcemente—. Hacía algunas semanas que te notaba enojado o frustrado, pero hoy te veo como el Taichi Yagami que me gusta ver siempre: valiente y cariñoso.

Él se sintió _frustrado_ , pero alegre: nunca la comprendería a ella. Pero el amor que sus ojos daban, era más que suficiente. Y la abrazó en ése mismo instante.

— _Te quiero_ —dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible—. _Te quiero tanto que me hundiría en tus aguas tranquilas…_

Sora correspondió ése abrazo con amor. Ése amor mágico que florece con los años. Ella siempre se sintió atraída a él, pero no había sido capaz de proyectar sus sentimientos. Al oírlo, ahora, sus miedos se disiparon, lloró de felicidad, sonriendo, y le dijo lo que él soñaba: lo quería también, tanto que hubiera ido a recorrer el planeta para verlo jugar en algún país lejano.

Porque la frustración, muchas veces, nos impide avanzar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva conocer a alguien? Es indistinto. Pero Taichi y Sora estaban dispuestos a conocerse más. Por ahí habría frustración, pero jamás una palabra lastimosa, sino de aliento y de cariño.

OoOoOo

Está horrible. No quedaron IC. Es muy ñoño. Es muy tonto.

Sí, eso es lo que pienso de esto. Quise ser poética y terminé vomitando arcoíris como es mi tonta costumbre.

Taichi y Sora es una pareja que me gustaba muchísimo de chica. Siempre me gustaron. Nunca terminé de encontrarle la química al Yamato/Sora, siempre se la vi al Taichi/Sora, jaja. Como yo no suelo escribir de Adventure, peco de "novata". Estoy abierta a las críticas, así que bienvenidas sean.

Adelanto que el siguiente capítulo es de otra pareja que AMO de chica, también, y es el Mimi/Yamato :3 Así que espero que quede bien.

Sin más qué decir, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Mimi y Yamato, canciones para perdonar

Continuemos. Esta vez, un MimAto. Espero hacerlo bien.

Sin nada más, comencemos.

 **Edit:** ¡Se los voy a dedicar a dos Mimatas que cumplen casi juntas! ¡Para ustedes, Monito y Bau! ¡Feliz cumpleaños (adelantado para ti, Bau, jaja!) a los dos! :'D

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure**

 **II.**

 _ **Mimi y Yamato: canciones para perdonar**_

 _Liberosis: El deseo de que las cosas te importen menos._

Mimi había aprendido a convivir con su eufórico carácter: era orgullosa, solía decir lo que pensaba y, aunque no lo hiciera apropósito, llamaba la atención sin esperarlo.

Yamato era todo lo contrario: si bien no tenía mal genio, sí solía ser mucho más reservado a sus emociones y sentimientos. Prefería dejarse llevar con un buen tema que lo identificara en ése momento a expresar su ánimo.

Al principio, le había sorprendido que un día ella viniera exclusivamente a verlo, con esos ojos brillando como dos luces y una sonrisa de idol tan característica en ella.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte —le había dicho, con fuerza en su voz. Ése día, Yamato estaba pensando algunas letras y tenía la mirada perdida—. ¿Me estás oyendo, no?

—Sí, Mimi, te oigo —respondió con fastidio.

Entonces, ella infló la cara, ofendida y dio una patada al aire.

— ¡No me escuchas para nada! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, dejando consternado al rubio—. ¡Encima que me tomo la molestia de saltar una clase no me prestas atención!

Y ahí empezaban, para variar, los berrinches de la niña mimada. Qué poco había crecido… El muchacho suspiró y la miró a los ojos, serio.

—Creo que te lo habían dicho en alguna ocasión: tú no eres el centro del mundo de nadie.

Con esas frías palabras, Mimi lloró en silencio y se fue a paso rápido. No sin antes decirle alguna cosa horrible.

Y siguió pensando letras de canciones sin importarle nada más.

Los días pasaron. Yamato pensó que lo sucedido con ella era pasajero y, durante un almuerzo, la saludó como solía hacer cuando veía a alguien conocido. Ella lo miró con rencor, le dio vuelta la cara y se fue.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Mimi?

Se giró y encontró a una preocupada Sora. Se sentaron juntos.

—Me dijo que la semana pasada la trataste muy mal, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Yamato no sabía por dónde empezar: tenía mal genio para contestar a la gente cuando no prestaba atención, pero Sora le hizo entender que se había excedido—. Ya sabes que Mimi es como una flor: quieren que todos admiren su belleza, pero, también, le gusta de ayudar a los demás, como cuando las flores lanzan sus semillas para polinizar otras y ayudarlas a que crezcan más —hizo una pausa, recordando lo bella que era su amiga de cabello castaño y actitudes algo "occidentales"—. Debes pedirle disculpas…

Él suspiró y le pidió que lo dejara solo.

 _Cómo le hubiera gustado no hacerse problema por esas cosas…_ Se decía a sí mismo que podía ser algo antipático, pero, hablando con su yo interior, realmente había sido muy duro, sin razón, con la pobre chica que nada malo había hecho.

Siguió pensando en ello el resto de la tarde. Recordaba las lágrimas de Mimi y un remordimiento, por dentro, lo inundó: no quería preocuparse por eso, pero… ¡Pero Mimi significaba mucho para él, aunque no lo dijera!

Una noche, se puso a escribir, sin parar, una letra. Las palabras se le vinieron solas. Y, cuando terminó, llamó a Takeru aunque eran las doce de la noche de un viernes.

— ¿Sí, qué pasó, hermano? —se lo notaba preocupado.

— ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedes venir a verme? —Oyó una voz detrás, pero no le dio importancia—. ¿Takeru? —su pequeño hermano tenía una habilidad excelente para la escritura, quería saber su opinión.

— _No me tardo_ —se oyó que le decía el menor a lo lejos—. Sí, enseguida voy, Yamato.

Poco después, Takaishi entraba por la puerta de la casa. Y cuando su hermano mayor le comentó el tema, casi lo asesina.

Takeru tomó el papel, resoplando: lo cierto es que había ido a casa de Hikari a pasar un rato con ella… Había sido tan oportuno su hermano mayor…

Pero, mientras leía, Yamato le iba comentando la situación por la que escribía esa letra. Takeru estaba impresionado, no recordaba una canción tan profunda, saliendo de él.

—No tengo nada para reclamarte —respondió, sonriendo—. Una buena tonada, y seguro que a Mimi le gustará —Yamato suspiró: ¿lograría ése cometido? ¿De verdad lo haría?

Cuando el menor de los rubios se marchó, agarró su armónica y se puso a tocar. Miles de armonías salieron de ella y no paró de componer la melodía del tema hasta que casi amaneció. Se tumbó en la cama y despertó, sobresaltado, a eso de las dos de la tarde cuando un compañero de su banda lo llamaba con insistencia. Comió algo a las apuradas, se alistó como pudo y salió corriendo al ensayo semanal.

Grabó ése tema. Fue la primera petición que le pidió a sus compañeros.

 _Si no se hiciera problema por esas cosas…_ Pero no podía borrar las lágrimas de ella tan fácilmente. Aún lo seguía ése remordimiento de haberse comportado como un idiota sin sentido frente a ella.

Al comenzar la nueva semana escolar, un pequeño temor lo amenazó: ¿Con qué cara iba a dedicarle _ése tema_? Se revolvió el cabello, durante el almuerzo. Taichi se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Si se trataba de Mimi. No hacía falta ser muy genio para darse cuenta de que _ésa_ era la preocupación de Ishida. El castaño le dijo que estaba almorzando en la terraza, con Miyako.

¿Por qué no podía animarse? Sus piernas no respondían. Y justo cuando pensó que no le haría frente, que se consumiría de preocupación interna (porque no quería ni mostrarlo en el rostro), una mano, suave, se apoyó en su hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con los fraternales ojos de Sora.

—Ella es orgullosa. Sino le dices cómo te sientes, no volverá a hablarte —contestó—. Creo que tú y ella deberían dejar de preocuparse por eso: ya cometiste tu error, discúlpate y la verás sonreír de nuevo —esas palabras suaves, como una hermana, lo alentaron un poco.

 _La magia de Sora era maravillosa._

Se puso de pie, suspiró, y fue a paso lento hacia las escaleras. En el camino, se encontró con Inoue, quien sólo sonrió, nerviosa.

De espaldas a él, la muchacha de cabello castaño claro miraba el paisaje urbano sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Era esa mirada que lo dejó algo petrificado en el piso, sin poder avanzar: le gustaba la Mimi alegre, risueña, enérgica y que agradaba a todos con su sonrisa. Aunque perdiera el japonés de a ratos y hablaba de un extraño "japo-inglés" donde quería decirle algo y le salía otra cosa.

Se rió al recordar esas palabras extrañas y ella lo oyó. Lo fulminó con sus dos ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte de mí, de nuevo? —dijo, a la defensiva. Yamato se acercó a ella, sacó su celular, conectó los auriculares y se lo dio— ¿Qué hago con esto?

—Te lo pones en las orejas —contestó con obviedad.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —replicó con mal humor y se puso los dos auriculares azules en las orejas.

 _Si tan sólo se hubiera preocupado menos…_ ¡Tenía que dejar de hacerse problema por _él_!

Aquélla canción la dejó anonadada. Pareció detenerse el tiempo y ella sólo podía mirarlo a él, a través de su música y su letra.

Cuando la canción terminó y ella se quitó el aparato de los oídos, le preguntó, con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho, si él había escrito la canción. Al oír una afirmación, Mimi le clavó al mirada con un sentimiento que Yamato no recordaba haber visto en ella.

Y sin pensarlo, _lo abrazó._

— _Thank you_ —susurró en uno de sus oídos, haciéndolo estremecer—. Ha sido… una letra tan maravillosa —comentó, con alegría, viéndolo. No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—Lamento lo del otro día —ella negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una mágica sonrisa. De esas que a él tanto le gustaban y que nunca le diría.

—Aquélla vez… —empezó Mimi, abrazándolo por el cuello. Si hubieran medido las pulsaciones de él, seguro ya estaba cerca de un paro—, _quería decirte lo mucho que te quiero_ —Yamato abrió los ojos, como dos pelotas—. Pero como me respondiste así, creí que nunca ibas a verme más allá de una niña, pero me alegra saber que te importo.

El rubio, lentamente, la abrazó hacia él, con fuerza.

¿Qué tonterías decía, esa loca? _Su loca._

—Tenemos que dejar de hacernos problema por nimiedades —empezó él—. No quiero fingir más, Mimi —tomó aire—. _Te quiero también._

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, eufórica, lo tomó por las manos y se puso a dar vueltas con él de un lado a otro, por todo el tejado, chillando, con las mejillas rojas de alegría.

— ¡Y-ya basta, Mimi! —pidió él, avergonzado.

— ¡No quiero! —y siguió mostrando su cariño por él, de manera tan única en ella: como si fuese un hada de la felicidad.

Yamato estaba feliz, aunque no se notara mucho.

Y Mimi también, y no tenía problemas en demostrarlo.

No se preocuparían más por tonterías. Sólo querían amarse un poco cada día.

Cuando bajaron de la terraza (tomados de las manos), Miyako estaba a los pies de la misma, con Ken, y los felicitó como una hermana menor.

Y ambas amigas se pusieron a chillar.

Yamato suspiró y Ken sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

 _Qué loca era Mimi…. Pero qué enamorado estaba de ella también…_

OoOoOoO

Mi primer Mimato íntegro. Es una caca atómica :'D Seguro que volví a hacer a Yamato OoC sin darme cuenta. Cómo me cuesta el rubio…

Miyako y Ken estaban obligados, lo siento XD Son mi OTP de la saga Adventure, jaja. No puedo evitarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no, me tiran lechugas podridas.

Lo que quiero escribir después es un JouMi :3 ¡Otra pareja que me gusta mucho! ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Mimi y Jou, por ella

El JouMi es de esas parejas que me gustaba de chica al ver Adventure. Creo que no tiene tantos adeptos ni tantos fans. Quiero contribuir a la causa del mismo. Ambos me son divinos.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure**

 **III.**

 _ **Mimi y Jou: Por ella**_

 _Occhiolism: Darse cuenta de lo pequeña que es tu perspectiva._

Hay personas en el mundo que sólo viven para sí mismas, sus responsabilidades y su propio bienestar. Hay algunas que son orgullosas y otras no. Jou formaba parte de la última categoría: no era un chico malo, pero solía enfocarse en una sola cosa en su vida y no salir de ella.

 _Los estudios._

Daba todo su vital de vida para pasar horas y horas leyendo, aprendiendo y memorizando miles de cosas que lo ayudarían a ser un buen médico. Él no quería ser "el mejor", quería ser un buen doctor: ayudar a la gente y contribuir en su bienestar. Pero, él no sabía que, para ello, había que tener cierta empatía con el paciente. A él se le complicaba a raudales. No era un mal principiante, sabía muchísimo, pero era regular en el trato con las personas, a veces. Muchos de sus colegas le decían que debía ser más abierto.

—Consíguete una novia —bromeaba uno de sus compañeros durante un receso en la guardia—. Así no espantas a los pacientes.

El peliazul bufó.

Al llegar esa noche a su departamento, rendido, se tumbó en la cama. _Él no quería una novia._

— ¿Por qué no?

Eso le había preguntado Mimi semanas atrás.

— ¿No te gustan las chicas?

Se rio al recordar esa pregunta, también. No, no era que no le gustaban las chicas, todo lo contrario: él tenía en claro que su objetivo era terminar la carrera. Las novias y los "placeres" vendrían luego de eso.

— ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

La castaña lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se habían encontrado de casualidad y ella lo invitó a tomar un café. Él estaba incómodo con sus preguntas.

—No lo sé —contestó con nerviosismo. Jugaba con sus manos y con sus cabellos azules.

No sabía si su incomodad era por las preguntas, por Mimi o por ambas. Probablemente, eran ambas: después de todo, ¿cómo negar que le interesaba esa chica desde su infancia? Pero él era reacio a aceptarlo. Su perspectiva de vida era simple: estudiar y trabajar. Punto.

—No siempre tendrás veintitrés —le dijo ella con los ojos algo tristes—. Sino aprovechas tu juventud y tu tiempo, ¿cuándo te lo vas a dedicar a ti? ¿Cuándo tengas sesenta años y no puedas correr para llegar al autobús? ¿Cuándo ya no puedas leer con claridad? —se hizo un incómodo silencio. No le gustaba que lo reprocharan—. _Eres aburrido._

Jou perdió los estribos ante esa afirmación: le alzó un poco la voz, diciéndoea que ella no era mejor que él.

—Al menos yo intento ser feliz —dijo, sonriendo con inocencia, tan pura y tan característica en Mimi—. ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Qué te impide ver más allá de tus libros?

Lo cierto es que él era presa de todo: fracaso, miedos, inseguridad… Cosas que ella, probablemente, no entendía, después de todo, era muy segura de sí misma, como mujer y persona.

 _Un aspecto que él admiraba y amaba._

—No lo sé —volvió a repetir, viendo su vaso de café a medio tomar. La chica suspiró.

—Tu inseguridad sólo hace que nunca veas nada con claridad —y se puso de pie.

 _Jou se desesperó._ Algo dentro de él le decía que si no hacía algo, probablemente, ella jamás lo vuelva a invitar a salir. Así que la tomó de la muñeca casi sin pensar lo que hacía. Ella se sorprendió.

— _¿Superior Jou…?_

El corazón le tamborileó cuando la oyó decirle de esa manera. Le sonrió con nerviosismo. Estaban los dos entre confundidos y atontados.

—Quiero ir al parque contigo —espetó él.

Mimi sonrió como una niña, como si fuera más feliz de lo que ya era. Aceptó gustosa.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacer lo que te hace feliz —le dijo, pero esta vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Intentaré hacerlo más a menudo —y la abrazó—. _Gracias, Mimi_ —sí, le encantaba esa loca, orgullosa, egocéntrica chica entre japonesa y estadounidense, pero _se sentía feliz_ con esa emoción interna. Cuando tuviera el valor de confesársele, sabía que había cambiado su punto de vista.

 _Lo haría por ella._

OoOoOo

Siento que quedó _lindo._ Me gustó mucho más que mi anterior fracaso: voy admitir que no sé escribir de Yamato XD A Jou me lo sentí más natural, creo que empatizo con él en muchos aspectos…

Siento que se complementan tan bien. Cómo quisiera que la novia que menciona Jou fuera Mimi XD Pero trollei no lo va a hacer :P

Espero que les haya gustado. Adelanto que terminé con la saga clásica "Adventure" y pasaré a 02, con un Takari :') Nunca he escrito uno y siempre tuve las ganas, así que me realizaré en el próximo capi.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Takeru y Hikari, por siempre

El par más hermoso y celestial de la saga…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure 02**

 **I.**

 _ **Takeru y Hikari: Por siempre y para siempre**_

 _Yuanfen: El amor que nació predestinado en cada reencarnación._

Desde del principio de los tiempos, hubo dos sensaciones que caminaron juntas a la par. Una era de tez rosada y la otra, de tez amarilla. Se conocieron un día, entre las nubes, y se sintieron atraídos por alguna gracia divina, quien se alegró de verlos juntos.

 _Se gustaban. Se amaban. Se querían._

¡Pasar un minuto sin el otro era una tortura! Por eso, cuando tenían obligaciones y uno de los dos se iba por algún tiempo, el otro sufría la pérdida en silencio: la rosada mostraba siempre una sonrisa mientras esperaba. Y el amarillo vivía por su _esperanza_ de verla. De ver su _luz._

Pero no todo fue alegría: la maldad vive y rompe las cosas más hermosas. Destruyó a la luz y a la esperanza. Se deshizo de ellas dos con malicia. Ambos lloraron su eterna separación. Se prometieron, antes de desaparecer, que volverían a juntarse, sin importar nada.

Y así fue. La luz vivió en cada persona pura. Y la esperanza en cada ser brillante. A ningún ser humano se le permitió la vida sin que estas dos emociones, las más fuertes, vivieran dentro de ella.

Takeru sentía que él había vivido miles y miles de años al lado de Hikari. Y a ella le pasaba igual.

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama. Él le leía unos viejos relatos folclóricos, orientales y occidentales. En todos ellos notaron que sus emblemas se manifestaban de una u otra forma para finalizar la vida con un final feliz, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo van esas poesías que me dijiste? —preguntó Hikari, abrazándose a él con ternura. El rubio suspiró.

—Fantásticas —respondió dejando el libro y abrazándola—. ¿Quieres que te lea alguna? —ella, como una niña, respondió que sí: amaba las palabras que él usaba en sus escritos.

Se levantó y abrió un cajón. Sacó un montón de hojas sueltas y se puso a buscar la que quería. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Hikari lo abrazó por la espalda, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su amado Takeru…

 _Un día, sentí vacío,_

 _Y apareció la esperanza._

 _¿Pero era ella la que tanto anhelaba?_

 _No, me dije, hay más._

 _Mucho más_

 _Y busqué por el mundo,_

 _Hallé valor, sinceridad, amor…_

 _Pero, ¿dónde estabas?_

 _Pasé por miles de historias,_

 _Por miles de personas,_

 _Salté año tras año._

 _Y me di cuenta de que lo que buscaba_

 _Siempre estuvo al lado mío._

 _¡Qué tonto!_

 _Mi vida, eras la luz de mi esperanza._

 _¡Quiero vivir toda la eternidad a tu lado!_

El silencio que se hizo fue mágico. Hikari lloró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se abrazó más a él. Mucho más.

 _Ella era la luz de su vida. Y siempre habían estado juntos._

—Takeru —empezó ella, con un hilo de voz—, ¿crees que siempre hemos vivido para estar juntos? ¿Crees que hemos sido otros en otra vida?

—Creo que la luz y la esperanza conviven siempre. Hoy, somo Takeru y Hikari, pero, ¿quién te dice que un pasado no habrán sido otra pareja? —los ojos celestes de él se perdieron en un mar de fantasía y letras. Luego, giró a verla, la abrazó y le besó la frente—. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, a reencarnar juntos, pues que así sea. Soy feliz de esa forma.

— ¡Yo también! —respondió ella, abrazándolo por el cuello. Se tumbaron en la cama, de nuevo, y miraron el techo que, a pedido de los dos, lo habían pintado como si fuese un cielo nublado. Y cuando lo miraban con detenimiento por mucho tiempo, _las nubes se movían._ Y, entre ellas, había una pintada de rosa y otra de amarillo—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre nos amaremos, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era obvia: la luz y la esperanza viven por siempre. Puede reencarnar mil, millones de veces, pero siempre se amarán, no importa la adversidad.

 _Luz de amor, esperanza de vida…_

OoOoOo

Salió mi poeta interna. Nunca he sido dada a la poesía estrictamente, pero siempre me han dicho que, si me lo propongo, tengo una narración más bien poética. Digamos que lo aproveché y lo quise plasmar en este par que son más hermosos que la luz de la vida. ¿Qué pido decir? Takeru y Hikari es la pareja por excelencia de Digimon. Son indescriptibles. Siempre los he visto como puros, no sé, sus emblemas son tan únicos y fuertes…

Espero que les haya gustado. Y si me fui de mambo, me lo dicen. A veces me perdido en mis palabras.

Y…. ¡Se viene mis hermosos Miyako y Ken! ¡Mis querida OTP de Adventure! :'D Las ganas que tengo de escribir de estos dos, jaja!

Gracias a todos los que me leen, dejan un comentario o, simplemente, pasan a entretenerse un rato. Gracias.


	5. Ken y Miyako, brisas vocales

Recientemente terminé de ver las primeras 4 OVAs de la saga clásica de Digimon. He quedado encantada con las mismas porque no las había visto ("Digimon, la película" es una gran porquería) y me han gustado mucho. Tanto que creo que volveré a ver 02. Me gustan mucho los personajes nuevos de la temporada y bueno… Por ahí me amigue con la saga clásica que tan dejada la tengo (Es que las nuevas son tan geniales!)

Eso por un lado. Por el otro, ¡qué felicidad escribir de Miyako y Ken! ¡Son los más hermosos de los hermosos en todo Adventure! ¡Mi OTP de la saga clásica, sin duda! Dejaré llevarme por mi poeta (porque ando demasiado así como que pinto palabras y demás metáforas locas) _**y dedicarle éste relato a la gran SkuAg, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**_ ¡Espero que la pases lindo! No sé si va a ser lo mejor que escriba de estos dos, pero espero que te guste :')

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure 02**

 **II.**

 _ **Ken y Miyako: brisas vocales**_

 _Melifluo: Un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado._

Si cantas así, me harás sonreír.

Si me hablas con ése tono, sin duda mi corazón latirá como un tren a toda marcha.

Y si me susurras al oído, ¡ay, de mí! _¡Me sonrojas!_

Ken tiene muchas maneras de modular la voz, ¡tantas que ni él sabe que las tiene! Y depende del viento. _Lo he comprobado._

Si la brisa es fresca, su voz es delicada, pues se llena de frío y debe cuidar cada palabra, cada sílaba que pronuncia. En cambio, si es cálida, el tono es más directo: dice las cosas con un tono dulzón, como si jugara.

Y jugamos, ¡no saben cuánto! Agarramos libros al azar, un par de hojas y las dividimos en columnas. Uno pronuncia una sílaba, el otro la frena y, con la que salió, debemos escribir las palabras que nos vengan en mente antes del minuto. El primero que acaba dice "basta".

Siempre es él quién lo dice.

Y se ríe, y me habla como una brisa divertida. Sus palabras llegan a calentar mi alma de manera casi mágica. Casi porque soy algo reacia a creer en esas cosas. Soy más… ¿científica, es la palabra? Aunque teniendo a Howkmon a mi lado, no debería de decir eso. Ay, Dios, qué lío que me hago.

Saco la lengua, hago puchero y cruzo los brazos.

Ken se ría y se acerca a mí.

 _Oh, esa brisa especial…_ La conozco, no es cómo las demás: es suave, pero fuerte, dulce, pero segura… Me invita a alzarme y me abraza por la espalda. Siento sus palabras como caricias, me va seduciendo con ellas. Cierro los ojos y sólo puedo sumergirme en el mar de las emociones más profundas que una pareja puede llegar.

Sonrío y él también.

—Me encanta tu voz —le digo, dejándome llevar por el momento. Mi tono también intenta ser suave, pero jamás será como el de él: Ken sí sabe transmitir con sus cuerdas vocales todo lo que quiere decir.

Lo oigo reír, pícaramente, y me besa el cuello con dulzura.

—A mí también, Miyako —dice. Cada una de sus sílabas tiene una carga que, en mí, estallan como fuegos artificiales.

Y nos hundimos más y más, entre brisas cantarinas, besos dulzones y palabras de amor.

oOoOoOoOo

Todo ha sido inspiración, improvisación e imágenes sensoriales. Usé más "sílabas" que letras porque creo que el japonés está formado por ellas y no por letras (excepto algunas. Recuerdo que tenía un silabario cuando era más chica, pero lo perdí :P).

Espero que sea de tu agrado, Sku. Quise inspirarme en tus fics KenYako que son tan mágicos, tan hermosos y tan bellos. Cada fic tuyo es como un cuadro. Quiero que éste escrito sea uno de ellos, pero a menor escala. No sé si te gustará, tengo que seguir escribiendo más, porque KenYako es amor y travesuras :')

Sin más, ¡gracias por leer!


	6. Daisuke y Hikari, un perezoso amor

Espero que anden bien. Yo tendría que estar detrás de como 3 fics que tengo que entregar antes de fin de año, pero ya saben cómo son las musas: caprichosas XD

 _Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure 02**

 **III.**

 _ **Daisuke y Hikari: un perezoso amor**_

 _Dysania: dificultad para levantarse de la cama por la mañana._

El despertador sonaba a las siete. Un muchacho de veinte lo apagó de un golpe y siguió durmiendo.

Los clientes le reclamaban que no respetaba el horario y era un irresponsable. Pero en cuando probaban su ramen salían tan encantados olvidando que, en lugar de abrir a las ocho, abría a las diez. Sus amigos le decían que debería abrir al mediodía así no tenía problemas con la gente.

— ¿Y quedarme hasta después de las cuatro? Yo tomo siesta —respondió con una confianza tal que a nadie sorprendió. Takeru le dijo que ser responsable es parte del trabajo. Ken le dijo algo parecido y Daisuke frunció el ceño: no se iba a dejar intimidar por ninguno.

Por aquél entonces, su tienda empezaba a ser popular. Un día, un hombre de negocios quedó tan complacido por la atención del lugar, por la comida y la enérgica alegría del dueño que quiso preguntarle si no deseaba abrir otra sucursal. Y, por qué no, comenzar una cadena de restaurantes.

Consultó a Iori por las condiciones que le daban. Al de ojos verdes no le parecieron malas y lo aventuró a que se atreviera a jugarse. Después de todo, era abrir dos o tres puestos en varios lugares no tan alejados.

¿Quién hubiera creído que Motomiya iba a ser el primero en su familia de pasar exitoso? Hasta su hermana lo felicitó.

 _Sin embargo, aún seguía levantándose tarde._

Aquél día, luego de algunos años, iba a viajar a USA, ya que una firma había probado su comida y querían hablar de negocios con él. No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo, pero si tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de Veemon, todo iba a estar bien. Así que armó una valija, mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía y, saludando a sus amigos, se fue al otro lado del planeta.

Todo marchaba bien. Todo parecía sonreírle a Daisuke.

— _Hikari…_ —susurró en sueños, cuando se levantó de madrugada, durante el viaje. Veemon dormía plácidamente.

La menor de los Yagami se había dedicado a la fotografía: luego de haber salido victoriosa en un concurso, ganó una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, en Europa. Esporádicamente volvía a Japón para festividades y eso, pero casi no volvieron a verse. Con los años, Daisuke se había convencido de que lo suyo no era un capricho infantil de un niño de once años, era un profundo amor que con el tiempo se había convertido en un árbol tan frondoso que sus ramas se perdían por un inexistente cielo.

Sabía, incluso, que Takeru estaba en Francia porque le había gustado una carrera de letras allí y vivía con sus abuelos maternos de momento. Le frustraba la idea de que, probablemente, ellos dos se hubieran visto millares de veces, hubieran salido e incluso estaba convencido de que eran pareja y, cuando volvieran a Japón, les dirían iban a casarse o algo.

 _Él era un tonto. Un perezoso enamorado._

Cada día que él despertaba tarde, fantaseaba con la idea de que unos ojos rojos lo miraran con amor; imaginaba que había una mujer de cabello corto y aroma a jazmín; soñaba con que le decía "cinco minutos más" y ella se reía como un ángel, pues le cumplía el capricho de ser un dormilón.

 _Lloró._

Odiaba ser tan optimista, pues nunca podía ver la verdadera realidad: Hikari estaba en Europa, seguramente al lado de su Takeru, a quien conocía antes que él. Daisuke era un segundo, ella nunca lo habría tomado en serio y probablemente jamás le creería el eterno amor que le profesaba.

Se levantó y fue al baño: sus lágrimas eran evidentes. Su tristeza era desgarradora, ¿se odiaba a sí mismo u odiaba no haber tenido el valor de demostrar sus sentimientos?

La estadía a USA fue fantástica: hablaba un pésimo inglés, pero se defendía con tanta gracia que a los hombres de negocios no les importó mucho. Se dejó llevar y les contó con alegría sus intenciones. Había un clima fantástico y llevadero. No sabría el tiempo que iba a quedarse, pero, por las dudas, su amiga Mimi le reservó un departamento pequeño para alojarse por algún tiempo. Es más, había sido ella quién lo apoyó y que estaba encantada por volverlo a ver.

Se encontraron a la noche, luego de la reunión. Motomiya le habló harto y tendido, y Tachikawa podía ver el brillo en sus ojos castaños. Pero los notó algo enrojecidos. Ella le preguntó si había dormido durante el viaje y él, haciéndose el tonto, contestó con un sí poco convincente. Fue entonces cuando él estiró los brazos y Mimi se ofreció llevarlo al departamento que le había dicho, mientras Veemon miraba la ciudad como un turista.

—Ah, sabes, olvidé mencionarte —comenzó la castaña—, hay una puerta que conduce a un departamento contiguo —Daisuke volteó a verla, sorprendido—. No es que vivas junto a un extraño, pero dio la casualidad de que la persona que se aloja en el otro apartamento no tuvo reparos en que seas su vecino más pegado.

Él la miró sin comprender.

Llegaron a la puerta y la abrió: era muy acogedora, con un baño, una cocina y un living con una cama. Pequeño pero confortable. Hubiera querido un ventanal, pero todo no se podía. Daisuke entró dando tumbos de alegría y se tiró en la cama, abrazando la almohada, dando gracias que podía dormir hasta tarde y no levantarse temprano.

— _¿Sigues con la costumbre de no madrugar?_

Oh, Dios, juraba haber oído la voz de Hikari. Qué cansado estaba. Se durmió sin prestar atención. En sus sueños, oía risas angelicales.

Para cuando despertó, un aroma a tostadas, café y jugo de pomelo lo despertaron. Veemon estaba en la cocina, conversando con alguien. Oía su voz desde la distancia y le tiró la almohada.

— ¡Veemon! —Exclamó dormido, eran las nueve de la mañana—. ¡Hazme el favor de callarte, es domingo, no trabajo y quiero dormir! ¡Huele delicioso, pero no voy a desayunar ahora!

Se dio la vuelta, como para seguir durmiendo, y recordó que su camarada no sabía cocinar. Ni tampoco reía como un ángel.

Se incorporó de un salto, con su pijama azul, y corrió a la cocina.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Gracias por decirme que huele delicioso, aprendí a hacer las tostadas en Europa — ¿soñaba, no? Estaba durmiendo, estaba en pleno sueño. Se pellizcó la mejilla derecha y, para cuando notó que le dolía, definitivamente no podía soñar más. Hikari reía en frente suyo, con el cabello corto, algo despeinado, un pijama rosado y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué…? —no sabía ni dónde empezar.

—Siéntate, desayunemos juntos y te comento todo —pidió ella, amablemente y así lo hizo.

Hikari le habló que, después de estudiar en Inglaterra fotografía de manera más profesional, un profesor de ella quería que se siguiera especializando en USA, donde había un buen porvenir para ella. No tardó en decir que sí y mudarse a aquélla ciudad un mes atrás. Daisuke estaba completamente sorprendido porque nadie le había dicho una palabra.

—Yo les pedí a los chicos que no dijeran nada, pues no sabía si mi estadía iba a ser permanente o no, sabía que podía afectarte —confesó mientras tomaba una tostada—. ¿Mermelada, mantequilla…?

—Mantequilla está muy bien, gracias —respondió sin dejarla de ver a los ojos. Ella siguió contándole sus experiencias y, cuando iba a avisarles a todos acerca de su vida en USA, Mimi le avisó que él estaba por irse hasta allí por un asunto de negocios, así que prefirió no decir nada y que quedara todo como una enorme sorpresa. Y había sido lo más hermosa de todas para él.

—El departamento mío es igual a éste. No sé quién fue el arquitecto, pero los apartamentos están así, unidos por una puerta —explicó mientras untaba mermelada en su pan y Daisuke comía con una sonrisa el suyo. Sin darse cuenta, habló con la boca llena y le preguntó por Tailmon. En seguida se sonrojó y le pidió disculpas por ser maleducado. Ella se rió y le dijo que su pequeño digimon en forma de gato andaba dando vueltas por la ciudad. Lo hacía a diario muy temprano—. A diferencia de _otros_ que no pueden madrugar —se burló con inocencia.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó él, sin enojarse y habiendo tragado con fuerza—. Es que… Odio madrugar y me molesta hacerlo seguido —se cruzó de brazos mientras Hikari daba un sorbo al café y Veemon se servía más jugo de pomelo que pareció encantarle—. Aunque, sueño bastante seguido también y por eso prefiero seguir durmiendo —confesó con vergüenza. Ella dejó la taza y lo miró, curiosa. Le pidió que le comentara acerca de sus sueños—. No, son boberías, en serio —respondió pero no convenció a Yagami: esa inocencia en sus ojos rojos hacían que su corazón bailara de manera casi mágica—. Bueno… Normalmente sueño con —se puso más nervioso y dio un sorbo al café—, ¡no me hagas decirlo!

Veemon se sentó a su lado.

—Daisuke siempre sueña contigo, a menudo me lo dice y… ¡Ay! —su compañero humano le pegó, más rojo que sus cabellos y más nervioso que de costumbre—, ¡Pero si es la verdad, ay, ay ay! —se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Hikari sonrió.

—Gracias, Daisuke —agradeció ella, levemente sonrojada y mirando su taza con dulzura—. No has cambiado nada y por eso te aprecio mucho.

Aquélla, había sido la mañana más hermosa que tuvo.

Se dijo así mismo que, mientras él siguiera soñando con ella y viéndola todos los días, seguiría levantándose tarde y odiando madrugar. Pero era un odio cubierto del más puro amor. Ése amor que no flaquea, sino que siempre se fortalece.

Tuvo esperanzas, uno de esos días, cuando ella le dijo que nada pasaba con Takeru.

—Pero quisiera que pasaran cosas entre nosotros —confesó, muy bajito, y nerviosa, una mañana.

¿Sus sueños se harían realidad? ¿Su ilusión de niño llegaría a ser cierta? ¡Benditos sueños, benditas esperanzas, bendita luz que todo lo ilumina!

 _Él siguió levantándose tarde, pero a su lado, lo acompañaba una luz rosada que jamás desaparecería de su lado…_

OoOoOo

Mi primer Daikari, qué emoción! Quedó horrible, jaja. Amo a Daisuke, realmente es un líder precioso. Adoro los líderes de Digimon como él :'D Por eso a Masaru y a Tagiru también los quiero mucho! (Tagiru es un Daisuke 2.0 XD)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3 El capi que viene es el último de Adventure 02 con un Yamakari n_n Espero les guste! :)


	7. Daisuke y Ken, bajo esas gotas

Hoy necesitaba escribir de éstos dos. Hoy precisaba derramar un poco de amor a estos dos que me vuelven loca desde hace tiempo. Los que me conocen, saben que no soy muy afecta al yaoi, pero con el pasar de los años, ésta barrera se hace más y más pequeña.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil "te quiero"

 **Adventure 02**

 **IV.**

 **Daisuke y Ken:** _ **Bajo esas gotas**_

 _Chrysalism_ _: La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta._

Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Una brisa de invierno que penetraba por debajo de la ropa como un condenado intruso. Y no importaba cuántos gorros de lana uno se pusiera en la cabeza: el viento se las apañaba por filtrarse entre los recovecos más inusuales entre la oreja y el pelo, sintiendo frío en algún punto de la nuca.

Se sintió feliz de regresar a su departamento, de dejar el abrigo, los guantes y prender la estufa casi a una velocidad sobre humana. Movió con ferocidad las manos, frotándolas, cerca del ardor de la llama. Se movió un poco para entrar en calor. Luego, fue a ponerse ropa cómoda y preparar chocolate caliente.

Tarareaba una canción de moda mientras vertía el contenido en una pequeña olla y sacaba dos tazas: una azul y otra violeta. Mientras calentaba el líquido, se sentó en el living, puso la tele y…

Un trueno lo sobresaltó. Salió corriendo hacia la ventana y vio cómo las gotas de una inminente tormenta sucumbía la ciudad bajo charcos que no tardarían en cristalizarse. Sintió un poco de remordimiento, porque sabía de antemano que iba a llover torrencialmente toda esa tarde y noche. Y él le había insistido con tanto ahínco que fuera a su casa a pasar un rato con él…

—Mierda… —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en el sofá mientras una periodista advertía que salgan con mucho cuidado por las calles húmedas.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número.

— ¿Ken?

Podía oír el fuerte rugido de la tormenta y el viento.

— _¡Daisuke!_ —Exclamó, con sorpresa Ichijouji—. _¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya salí del trabajo, estoy esperando un taxi y voy para allá!_

—Yo quería… —pero las palabras se le escaparon al oír una risa alegre a pesar del desastroso clima.

— _Ni lo menciones, quiero ir a verte._

Cuando Ken decía esas palabras tan sinceras, su corazón tamborileaba y recordaba el propio emblema del muchacho de cabello azul: _bondad._ Él sabía lo bondadoso y bueno que era, sabía lo maravilloso que era y cómo esa existencia había cambiado su vida de un día para el otro.

Al principio lo apreciaba muchísimo por ser no sólo su compañero de aventuras, sino, por ser un gran amigo.

Cuando sus corazones se unieron al hacer el Jogress… ¡Nunca olvidaría ése latir! ¡Nunca!

Daisuke fue a ver el chocolate: estaba perfecto, como le gustaba a Ken. Dulce, pero no empalagoso; suave, pero con un toque de chocolate que realzaba el gusto. Y él tenía buena mano para cocinar, así que siempre que podía, le preparaba algo que le gustase. Hoy, era un chocolate caliente con un budín de vainilla. Había tenido que pedir un poco de ayuda a Mimi porque era algo torpe, aún, en la repostería.

Si Veemon y Wormmon no estuvieran en el Mundo Digital, probablemente les habría encantado compartir esa merienda deliciosa.

Y el timbre sonó cuando estaba cortando rebanadas del postre.

— ¡Ken, pasa, pasa! —Ichijouji estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, tiritando y lanzaba un vaho muy pronunciado al respirar con dificultad—. ¡Dios, Ken! ¿Y tú paraguas? ¡No me digas que pensabas que ibas a parar la tormenta con un piloto!

Ken se rió y se sacó el abrigo, colgándolo de una percha cercana.

—Ya estoy en la tranquilidad de tu hogar, la lluvia no es más un enemigo —esas palabras lo sorprendieron un poco.

—Deja… de leer la poesía de Takeru, pareces otro —Daisuke se cruzó de brazos y Ken, quitándose la bufanda y los guantes, se rió.

—Estás celoso porque no tienes la gracia de escribir como él —se burló, con esa sonrisa que hacía a Motomiya sentirse como en una nube—. Pero tienes manos para cocinar, así que eso lo compensa.

—Mh —respondió el de cabello bordó, fingiendo hacerse el ofendido. Pronto, estallaron en risas los dos—. Estás muy empapado, ¿te agarró la tormenta de pleno?

—Cuando salía de la oficina, sabes que hay un jardín exterior que conecta la entrada principal para poder salir. Me agarró desprevenido y bueno, ya me ves, hecho sopa.

Daisuke fue un momento a su habitación y volvió con un pulóver y un pantalón.

—Ve a darte una ducha caliente, o pescarás un resfriado —como era de esperarse, Ichijouji no podía aceptar algo así, ni aunque fuera de la persona que más amaba, pero Daisuke era tenaz y lo convenció, así que tomó con amabilidad la ropa, le dio las gracias, un beso suave en los labios y entró al baño a ducharse.

Qué felicidad poder estar bajo un sano techo el cual te abriga de las frías gotas del agua invernal. Mientras Motomiya oía el ruido de la lluvia, imaginaba a Ken bajo esas aguas tibias y un escalofrío se apoderó de su espalda. Ladeó la cabeza y se centró en calentar el chocolate que había perdido calor.

—Ken… —llamó el de ojos castaños, aún cuando el otro chico se estaba bañando. Le sorprendió oír la voz del compañero de Veemon del otro lado—. ¿Quieres… quedarte a dormir?

Ichijouji sonrió bajo esas cálidas gotas. Daisuke era tan sorprendente, no cómo él que moría de vergüenza en ocasiones. Aunque no pudo, instantes atrás, contener ése beso.

—Sí, me encantaría —respondió, entusiasta. Y no oyó una respuesta de Daisuke. Probablemente había ido a la cocina.

Y cuando estaba por cerrar la canilla la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Lo siento, acabo de hacer un desastre con el chocolate y se me derramó todo —efectivamente, tenía las manos sucias, al igual que la ropa y el pelo.

Ken suspiró con una sonrisa. _Sino lo conociera…_ Se sentó en la bañera y lo miraba cómo se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa y se mojaba la cara.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Abrí el agua fría! —Ken empezó a reírse—. ¡No es gracioso! —pero Ken no podía más, ¡era tan feliz al lado de un tonto como él!—. ¡Ah, ya vas a ver!

Daisuke cerró la ducha y abrió la fría.

— ¡Está helada! —gritó Ken, cerrándola—. ¿No era que no querías que me resfriara? —Motomiya rió divertido.

—Ya no ríes, ¿no?

Y entre una cosa y la otra, terminaron por darse un baño juntos, con agua caliente y oyendo la tormenta del otro lado.

La quietud de pasar un agradable momento con tu ser amado, de oír las gotas que golpean sin mojarte y de estar relajadamente en los brazos de ése ser especial, no tenía precio alguno.

OoOoOoO

Sí, me cursi, ñoño, fofo, pero bueno, ¡los amo! Me encanta el Daiken y estoy muy feliz de animarme a escribir de ellos, por primera vez! Sin nada más que decir, feliz 2017 :)


	8. Sora y Yamato, mi razón eres tú

En mi vida creí escribir de estos dos. Lo juro. No es que me desagraden, pero los que me conocen saben cuánto quiero más al Taiora que al Sorato XD Pero hoy eso no cuenta, éste fic es especial, porque una persona que aprecio adora esta pareja con su vida y le prometí escribir un Sorato a raíz de ver uno de los capítulos de Adventure que me gustó mucho (ahora no recuerdo el número, para los más fans, seguro que se lo acuerdan: ése en el que Sora sucumbe a la oscuridad y Jou y Yamato la ayudan a salir de ella), me dije que un día escribiría, aunque sea, un solo Sorato. Y aquí me tienen.

(Que no me mate ninguna Taiora y Mimata que saben cuánto quiero a estos dos ships, jaja!)

¡Sku, hermosa! ¡Felicidades! A ti y todas/os los que forman el tópic Sorato! Ya te dije que son mi ejemplo a seguir! Quiero un tópic tan diverso, tan activo y con tantas cosas como son ustedes! Así que, ¡Felices diez mil post! ¡A por más, chicos!

Quiero ate todo perdir disculpas por mi mal manejo de personajes. No me voy a cansar de decirlo, jaja. Adventure no es mi fuerte. Pero me esfuerzo (¿) Avísenme si notan incongruencias o OoC.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Adventure 02**

 **IV.**

 **Sora y Yamato: mi razón eres tú**

 _ **Ikigai**_ : _la razón de ser, lo que te despierta por las mañanas_

Si el brillo del sol habría que describirlo, tenía el color de tus cabellos.

Si tenía que describir el cielo, definitivamente, tus ojos eran la primera imagen que me salía en la cabeza.

A veces, me pregunto por qué la gente no tiene una motivación para vivir. ¡Hay tantas cosas en el mundo por las cuales sonreír! Pero luego recuerdo a ésa niña de once años, sumida en la oscuridad, con el corazón roto, con lágrimas negras que atravesaban sus mejillas y me siento un momento en el borde de la cama, a ver el mundo a través de la ventana, mientras tú duermes de lado, con la boca entre abierta y con el semblante serio.

Me agarra un escalofrío porque siempre tengo el temor de que esa maldad vuelva a mí. Y que vuelva a ti también. Tengo miedo de que no podamos salir de ella.

Y mi corazón se entristece y pierdo las ganas de empezar el día.

Me levanto y corro las cortinas, haciendo que el sol vuelva a pegarme con fuerza.

Cuando me giro para verte, tienes los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sora? —preguntas con la voz carrasposa, esa voz graciosa que tenemos todos al despertarnos.

Yo… No puedo evitar amarte, Yamato. Tengo un corazón que rebosa amor y aunque mucho tiempo lo negué en mi niñez aprendí que poseer tal virtud, contigo, con mi familia, con los chicos, ¡incluso con Taichi!, era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle al mundo: ¡amar, amar sin restricciones!

Sonreí.

—No, Yamato —me acercó hasta la cama y me acomodo en tus brazos.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

Te oigo preocupado. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero.

No lo vi, pero una de tus manos revoleó tus cabellos al aire y suspiraste. Y también sonreíste. No te veo, pero te siento y sé qué piensas. O al menos un poco.

—Eres tan loca a veces —me dices, entre risas, mientras me abrazas con fuerza y nos negamos a salir de las sábanas celestes que nos envuelven.

—Yamato, gracias —yo sabía que él, probablemente no entendiera mi razón de ser extraña esa mañana. Pero él no pregunta, _acompaña._ A veces, él es bueno diciendo cosas en sus canciones, allí se transforma. Cuando las oigo, siento que vuelo en cada palabra y voy comprendiendo por qué él y Takeru son hermanos, ¡son hermanos de palabras! Manejan la lengua, la lingüística, el mundo de los signos y los significados de manera mágica. Uno le pone música y el otro ritmo.

Estaba tan feliz que lo abracé más fuerte y le volví a decir cuánto lo quería.

No habría más oscuridad. No dejaría que nos volviera a amenazar. Y si lo hace, yo le haré frente, mi querido Yamato. ¡No lo permitiré! Ese día me salvaste a mí, ¡así que me tocará a mí un día, si sucediera!

—Eres mi razón de ser, Yamato…

Sentí sus brazos, su perfume, su respiración, su corazón, ¡su alma!

—Y tú la mía, Sora, aunque a veces pareces poseída con un ser mágico que no sé de dónde sale —yo lo miro, con ternura. ¡Qué imaginación!

—Se llama amor, Yamato. _Amor_ —volví a reír y él también lo hizo. Y nos besamos. Bajo las sábanas...

Aquél beso fue mágico. Fue amoroso.

Y era nuestro. Simplemente nuestro…

OoOoO

No es la gran maravilla del mundo. Soy una pésima Yamato-escritora. Una pésima Sora-escritora también :( Tengo tanto qué mejorar con Adventure.

¿Quedó OoC? ¿Sí? Qué desgracia…

Sku, ¡prometo hacerte algo mejor! Así que perdonen éste feo esbozo Sorato XD

Con cariño, una Ruedi que intenta experimentar con otras parejas (¿?)

Besitos :3


	9. Iori y Miyako, pétalos al viento

La gente me señala, me apunta con el dedo, susurra a mis espaldas, ¡y a mí me importa un bledo~! XD ¡Que me gusta el Iori/Miyako y nadie me va a decir que no! (Bueno, Sku y Mono sí, pero saben que las quiero. ¡Sku, disculpa mis locuras! ¡Soy una crack! Pairing sin remedio!)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Adventure 02**

 **V.**

 **Iori y Miyako, pétalos al viento**

 _ **Jacarandá**_ : _árboles de flores azules o violetas_

Él vestía de uniforme. Secundaria. Tenía, como siempre, el cabello corto, castaño y la mirada esmeralda seria. Era primavera y los pétalos de las flores volaban apaciblemente.

Como su amor que se esfumaba un poco cada día.

Tenía la cartera que siempre llevaba entre sus manos. La sostenía con nervios.

De pronto, a las siete en punto de la mañana, la vio cruzar la vereda de enfrente: ella vestía una falda roja y camisa rosa. Su cabello lila estaba suelto y sus lentes eran tan redondos como su rostro.

Fue una mirada fugaz.

Fue una mirada intensa.

Fría y distante.

Ella se lo había dicho semanas atrás.

—Es ridículo —expresó con nerviosismo mientras intentaba sostener su café—. ¡Iori, hace mil años que nos conocemos! ¡Es horrible de tu parte verme así!

— ¿Es horrible de mi parte… _quererte_?

Iori. El pequeño Iori Hida guardó toda su vida el sentimiento que destruye amistades: _amor._ Estaba enamorado de Miyako desde hacía algunos años. No se había dado cuenta hasta un contacto accidental en su casa, cuando ella fue a visitarlo, y él sintió lo que comúnmente se llama "mariposas en el estómago". Se sentía horrible por amar a su mejor amiga de esa forma tan descarada.

Pero, ¿por qué debía avergonzarse? ¿Estaba mal amar a una mujer? ¡Daisuke ama a Hikari y nadie le dice nada! ¡Takeru coquetea con muchas chicas y nadie le dice nada! ¡Taichi tiene a Sora y Yamato a Mimi! ¿Por qué él no podía amarla a Miyako?

Lloró por las noches incontables veces. No habló con nadie del asunto. Sólo Armadimon contuvo sus lágrimas.

Y cuando decidió decirle la verdad a Miyako, ésta explotó. Le gritó, le dijo que era un mal amigo, que ya volverían a ser iguales y que se olvidara de ella.

—Además, ¡ya estoy de novia! ¿No sabías?

 _Mentirosa,_ reprochó él para sus adentros. Sabía que se lo decía para que dejara de verla con esa mirada de amor sincero, de esas que sólo pueden darle a los enamorados. Miyako estaba incómoda ante esos ojos, ¡porque ella quería a Iori como el hermano que siempre soñó! Le dolía esa mirada, esa expresión de amor… Si hubiese sabido que su pequeño y gran amigo se iba a enamorar de ella…

Volvió a gritarle. Iori estaba mal. Sufriendo. Aguantando. Era el escenario más posible, pero él tenía que decir la verdad. Siempre tenía que decir la verdad.

—Miyako —llamó antes de que ella abandonara el café—. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor antes de que desaparezcas? —Se hizo un breve silencio mientras ella recogía su abrigo—. Quiero verte todos los días.

—Haz lo que quieras. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada. Rompiste nuestra amistad.

Miyako estaba rabiosa. No la recordaba así. Iori terminó sólo su té. Con sus ojos llorosos y con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero él era correcto y desesperarse no era propio en él.

Luego de esa conversación, Iori la miraba todos los días, bajo el jacarandá lila. Miyako no le dirigía ni las palabras. Fueron muchas semanas así.

Luego, él dejó de verla a las siete en punto. Dejó de perseguirla, de buscarla con sus ojos y adoptó una relación fría y distinta con ella, tal y como Miyako le dijo. No volvió a hablarle, pues sabía que la pondría incómoda.

Pero sus sentimientos por Inoue, nunca, jamás, desaparecieron. Menguaba, pero la escencia siempre estaría en lo profundo de su pequeño corazón destrozado. Intentó enamorarse de otras chicas, sin éxito.

Cuando terminó el secundario, Miyako fue a saludarlo y felicitarlo por haber egresado. Él le sostuvo la mirada y ella tuvo miedo de esos ojos fuertes y sinceros.

—Gracias —respondió y se alejó de ella con lágrimas intentando salir de sus cuencas.

El único testigo de ése trágico amor fue el jacarandá, que con sus pétalos lilas, llenaban el vacío del corazón del Iori.

OoOoOo

Espero que escribir de ellos pronto con algo romántico más feliz. Hace un tiempo que tengo escrito esto a la mitad y hoy lo terminé. No sé si estoy contenta con el resultado, creo que le que falta más sentimiento. Espero que Miyako no me haya quedado OoC porque me tiro de un balcón (¿qué clase de usuaria más parecida a Miyako soy si no puedo escribir bien de ella? XD)

El próximo escrito, sería el último de Adventure y ya me voy a mi salsa: ¡las otras temporadas! :'D Así que espérenlo con ansia para quién se le ocurra seguir esta colección.

Terminarías Adventure con la frutilla del postre, (¿?): ¡Un Yamakri!

¡Saludos!


	10. Yamato y Hikari, guíame a las estrellas

Oh, un Yamakari, ¡mi última pareja dedicada a Adventure! :'D ¡Para la otra comenzamos de las otras temporadas y creo que puedo llegar a Universe, jiji!

 **NOTA** : El título se lo pedí prestado a la hermosa Chia por la actividad mensual que estamos teniendo de dejar títulos con una letra y éste me encantó (L). ¡Para todas las Yamakaristas! :'D

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Adventure 02**

 **VI.**

 **Yamato y Hikari, guíame a las estrellas**

 _ **Aurora:**_ _Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol_

En aquélla fría noche de invierno, él estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana cerrada, mirando el cielo oscuro y ella estaba cubierta por tres frazadas y un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente. Tenía las mejillas rosas y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Se había levantado extraña esa mañana, Yamato le dijo que no fuera a trabajar por ése día y que se quedara descansando. Pero ella negó sentirse mal, tenía un lindo proyecto qué comentarle a su clase de jardín de infantes y, aproximadamente cuando eran las dos de la tarde, en pleno ensayo, su celular sonó y le avisaron que su querida Hikari estaba desmayada en el jardín, con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Salió corriendo y la fue a buscar. Volvieron en taxi y en seguida él la recostó en la cama, le cambió la ropa a una mucho más ligera y estuvo un buen rato poniéndole paños fríos sobre la frente. Ella apenas abría los ojos y balbuceaba algo.

—Lo siento… tanto —dijo cuando eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Él suspiró.

—Me parece que tendrías que haberme hecho caso esta mañana —ella se puso a reír con dificultad y le acarició la mejilla con las fuerzas que le quedaban. ¿Por qué sus ojitos rojos eran tan brillantes?

—La próxima vez lo haré —respondió en voz baja. Él tomó esa delicada mano que pasaba como una pluma por su rostro. La agarró con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad. Se acercó a ella.

—Eres testaruda como buena Yagami.

—Oh… No me compares… Con Taichi —pidió y rieron juntos.

Él la dejó reposar, su temperatura había descendido un poco. Fue a preparar una deliciosa sopa de verduras y la oyó toser. Adivinó que lo que le había pasado era que se había pescado una gripe. Mientras se cocían y hervían las verduras en una olla, buscó una medicación y la encontró: siempre tenían de todo en medicamentos, debido a la salud de ella que tendía a enfermarse algo más seguido que él. Así que agarró una caja con un jarabe y se lo fue a dar.

—Oh, vamos, dice "sabor frutilla", ¿no te gusta?

—Es un placebo —respondió Hikari y se sentó en la cama—. Lo pones en la boca… y sabe a frutilla. Luego de dos segundos sabe a asco —Yamato empezó a reír.

—Definitivamente eres la hermana de Taichi.

—Vas a… hacerme enojar —Hikari se cruzó de brazos, aún con el pañuelo en la frente y las mejillas rosadas. Al final, ella cedió y tomó el fatídico jarabe oscuro que sabía a asco. Tosió más por el mal sabor que por la gripe en sí.

Comieron juntos en la cama. Vieron una película que Hikari adoraba y se sintió mejor. Cerca de las once, a ella la venció el sueño y se durmió. Yamato se quedó leyendo un libro y pronto él también terminó por dormirse…

Pero a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, el sueño se esfumó y, como era costumbre a que sufriera insomnio, se puso a escribir letras de canciones y partituras para la guitarra que podrían serle de utilidad a la banda, que poco a poco, empezaba a repuntar en el mundo de la música.

Sin embargo, él siempre se sintió curioso de las estrellas, cuando se levantó y se acercó a la ventana: brillaban con intensidad en un cielo oscuro. Iluminaban la noche muy tenuemente. Probablemente, si tenía la oportunidad, estudiaría astronomía o algo parecido, ¡siempre le atrajo el universo! Y las estrellas, mucho más.

Tuvo inspiración. Corrió a la silla y empezó a escribir como loco.

Cuando vio el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Fue a ver a Hikari y ésta estaba parada frente a la ventana de la habitación, mirando el cielo.

 _E iluminada por una tenue luz rosada._

El sol casi salía y ella estaba de pie, como una doncella pequeña, bañada por la mágica luz de una aurora inusual.

Yamato quedó petrificado al verla. Quedó embelesado de lo hermosa que estaba bajo esos tonos rosados que tan bien le asentaban. La imaginó, por un instante, con un vestido blanco, volando por el cielo y bañado de estrellas.

— ¿Qué haces parada ahí? Ve a descansar —retó el rubio, aproximándose a la castaña. Hikari volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

—Me siento mucho mejor —efectivamente, la chica no tenía más fiebre, aunque sí tosía un poco. Ella lo abrazó—. ¿Estabas escribiendo una canción? —Él asintió, dulcemente, sintiendo el aroma de sus cabellos, algo pegajosos por la transpiración de la fiebre—. ¿Qué título le pusiste esta vez?

— _Guíame a las estrellas_

Se miraron. Sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y esperaron que un transporte intergaláctico los pasara a buscar para pasear por el firmamento recubierto de estrellas, bañadas por luces rosadas.

¿Soñar y amar no son sinónimos? Para un músico y una soñadora, efectivamente, lo eran.

OoOoOo

Mágico y brillante. ¡Siempre que escribo Yamakari o hay referencias a los sueños, las estrellas y cosas así! XD Esta vez, éste Yamato no es astronauta, pero sus canciones siempre estarán ligadas a las estrellas y, porque no, a la luz.

¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí! ¡Ya empiezo con mi querida Tamers! :'D


	11. Takato y Juri, el pan de la vida

¡Oh, ahora sí! ¡Mi linda Tamers! ¡Exploraré varias parejas! Iba a ser las "clásicas" solamente pero me di cuenta de que puedo animarme a otras más "cracks". Así que nada, ¡ojalá les guste! ¡Vamos por el clásico, amado por todos! (Y odiado por otros tantos, yo no sé por qué) ¡Takato y Juri! ¡Los panes más lindos de Digimon! (que Juri es linda! :3)

(Lo siento, cuando se trata de Takato, ¡sólo imagino cosas con pan! XD)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **I.**

 **Takato y Juri, el pan de la vida**

 _ **Cingulomania:**_ _Fuerte deseo de sostener a alguien entre sus brazos_

Aquélla mañana de otoño comenzó con el fuerte sonido del despertador a las cinco. Eran un montón en la casa de la familia Matsuda: los padres de Takato que habían venido por unos días a verlos (estaban viviendo en Okinawa), el matrimonio de Takato y Juri, Guilmon y Culumon (su regreso fue ansiado años atrás, que será debidamente contado en otra oportunidad).

Pero no eran tantos porque sí: esa casa, que ya no podía albergar más gente, aún necesitaba espacio para _dos_ retoños nuevos que ya casi estaban en fecha. Juri esperaba gemelos. Su alegría fue enorme porque siempre había soñado la familia ideal, compuesta por mamá, papá, un niño, una niña y bueno, los digimon. Takato decía que no iban a entrar todos, pero se las arreglaron y reacondicionaron la vieja habitación de Takato para convertirla en la habitación de los nuevos pequeños. Guilmon y Culumon tenían una habitación pequeña que el castaño mandó a hacer apenas supo de su regreso.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando crezcan? —Pensó el de ojos rojos, poniéndose el delantal—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¡Tienes que descansar! ¡Ya casi es el día!

—¡Estoy nerviosa! —respondió su mujer y comió un pan que había sobrado del día anterior—. _Y ansiosa._

Se rieron.

—Cuando sean unos revoltosos adolescentes, partiremos la habitación al medio y asunto arreglado. Haremos una pared y ninguno de los dos se molestará —Takato se convenció de aquélla respuesta y llamó a Guilmon para que lo ayudara a hacer los panes del día. Graciosamente, el digimon bajó con un sombrero, un delantal rojizo y, también, bajaba su padre.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Juri se dirigía a levantar la persiana del negocio (con ayuda de su suegra) y abrir la tienda, mientras los dos hombres hablaban animadamente en las cocinas, o como a Guilmon le gustaba llamar "la fábrica de pan Takato-mon".

—Nada, quiero hacer panes contigo, a ver si no perdí la práctica —su hijo agradeció la compañía y los tres se pusieron manos a la obra mientras las dos mujeres, felices, atendían alegremente a los clientes que, poco a poco, iban arribando.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando casi ya iban a cerrar para almorzar y reposar un poco, una pareja amiga fue a comprar.

— ¡Ruki, Jenrya! —exclamó muy feliz la castaña, con Culumon revoloteándole alrededor—. ¡Qué alegría verlos!

Hablaron de todo mientras iban llevando algunos panecillos para la tarde. Cuando se disponían a pagar, Juri se tambaleó y la pelirroja la sostuvo a tiempo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No —contestó Katou, algo pálida y su suegra le alcanzó una silla para que sentase. Respiraba algo agitada y Takato, que entraba en la tienda sacándose el delantal se preocupó por ella y en seguida le trajo un vaso de agua.

Mientras se reponía, cerraron el negocio. Cuando Juri quiso ponerse de pie, volvió a flaquear y apretó con fuerzas las manos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Juri? —Ruki la miraba preocupada.

—Por favor… —pidió en un hilo de voz la castaña, nerviosa y asustada—. Una ambulancia…

Esos diez minutos hasta que llegó el vehículo fueron un revuelo: Ruki se quedó al lado de Juri para animarla, mientras ésta gemía y suspiraba agitada, Takato y sus padres corrieron escalera arriba a preparar al bolso y Jenrya dama una mano en lo que pedía (tranquilizando a los digimon que se veían muy nerviosos).

¡Los nuevos Matsuda estaban en camino! Takato se tropezaba con todo mientras ayudaba a meter las cosas en el bolso.

—¡Eso no, Takato!

—¡Ya lo sé, mamá!

—¡No griten! —pidió el señor Matsuda mientras le daba unas toallas a su hijo.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, el joven matrimonio se subió en seguida. Takato no le soltaba la mano a Juri y no dejaba de sonreírle y darle confianza, lo cual, ella siempre agradecería.

Jenrya y Ruki les pidieron a los padres de su amigo que aguardaran ahí, que irían en seguida por su auto y los pasarían a buscar. En el camino, Jenrya avisó a su familia del nuevo acontecimiento y Ruki a sus amigos.

Llegaron en seguida a la casa (vivían en la casa materna de Ruki: su madre se había mudado a Tokyo y su abuela ya había fallecido hacía más de cuatro años), dejaron las cosas, tomaron otras y se metieron en seguida al coche.

—Renamon, síguenos por arriba, no entramos todos en el auto —avisó Ruki.

—¿Quieres que me lleve a Terriermon conmigo?

—¡Hey! Puedo moverme solo —se quejó el pequeño de orejas largas.

—Hazle caso a Ruki —pidió su tamer. Terriermon infló las mejillas y el digimon en forma de zorro amarillo lo tomó entre sus zarpas, dispuesto a llevárselo a su lado.

Cuando la pareja terminó apresuradamente de agarrar todo, se subieron al auto y Ruki encendió el coche. Salieron en seguida para la casa de los Matsuda a recoger los padres de Takato. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a la familia de Juri también, su padre, su hermanastro y su madrastra. La pelirroja dijo que no iban a entrar, pero el padre de Juri sonrió.

—No te preocupes, gracias por el gesto, iremos en un taxi que ya debe… —empezó a decir y un coche negro apareció—. ¡Viajen bien, nos vemos!

Así que los padres de Takato, junto a Guilmon y Culumon, se subieron al coche donde la pelirroja condujo hasta el hospital que le indicaron los Matsuda.

—¡Diablos! —Refunfuñó Ruki cuando se detenía frente a un semáforo—. ¡No le avisé a Ryo! ¿Está en el país, no? ¿O se fue afuera?

—Parte para una beca a Turquía la semana que viene, yo lo llamo —mientras ella volvía a acelerar, Lee le avisó las buenas nuevas. Le preguntó por el hospital donde se encontraba la pareja y que haría lo posible por ir hasta allá.

El castaño estaba sentado en una banca larga, solo, jugando con sus dedos, pestañando más de lo normal y se secaba de a ratos el sudor de la frente. Suspiraba mucho y empezaba a tener calor, así que se sacó el buzo que tenía y lo dejó a su lado. Volteó a ver la enorme bolsa blanca con nubecitas infantiles y sonrió: ¡sabía que todo estaba bien! Tenía su amuleto de la buena suerte con él, ¡su precioso D-Arc! Probablemente, ya no ocurrieran más desgracias en el mundo digital, pero llevarlo consigo le daba confianza.

—¡Takato!

Su "pequeño" dinosurio rojo venía dando tumbos y asustando al personal médico del hospital.

—¡Guilmon!

Tamer y camarada se abrazaron. Pronto vio a sus mejores amigos, sus padres, sus suegros y, diez minutos más tarde, Hirakazu y su novia Shuichon (su romance había molestado al principio al Lee de cabello azul, pero se acostumbró a la idea con el tiempo), Kenta y a los trompicones, Ryo entró, triunfante como siempre, al hospital y felicitó al de los googles amarillos (que hoy se los había puesto por algún motivo).

—¡Quiero ver a los dos mini Takatos! —exclamó Terriermon.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Renamon? —se extrañó Jen viendo a su compañero mientras éste se subía por su cabeza.

—Yo lo vi —respondió Shuichon mientras abrazaba a Lopmon entre sus brazos—. Y le dije que entrara.

—Renamon ocultó a Guardromon de la entrada del hospital —dijo Hirokazu—. ¡El muy andaba haciendo tremendo escándalo! Y eso que se lo repetí "No llames la atención".

Una enfermera, completamente anonadada por las criaturas, les pidió a los gritos que se le callaran. De buena manera.

Se enteraron que Yamaki les mandó los buenos augurios al matrimonio y apenas estén en la casa, los visitarían.

Luego de veinte minutos, una médica salió.

—¿El señor Matsuda?

—S-sí, soy yo —contestó el de ojos rojos, pálido, sudoroso y con las manos temblándole de manera desenfrenada. La médica le sonrió.

—Lo felicito. Su hija y su hijo nacieron sanos y sin problemas. Su mujer está muy bien.

Los vítores se hicieron oír. Todos abrazaron al nuevo y primer padre del grupo. La misma enfermera de antes los volvió a retar.

Todo fue fulgor ese día: Cuando les dieron el permiso de ingresar a la sala donde estaba Juri y los nuevos retoños, todos vieron que eran dos gotas de agua, que dormían plácidamente y que nadie dudaba de que iban a ser unos chicos animados y alegres como sus padres. Casi les agarra un infarto a los padres cuando Guilmon tomó a uno de los pequeños y casi se le cae.

Pero la foto del día había sido la de Renamon sosteniendo a los dos bebés.

—Serías una madre preciosa —comentó Ruki a su digimon, quien apenas se sonrojó y devolvió a los pequeños—. Pero ustedes nacen de huevos, ¿verdad? —la zorra amarilla asintió. Terriermon y Lopmon no pudieron sostener a los bebés debido a que eran algo grandes para ellos; MarineAngemon tampoco, pues sus pequeños bracitos no aguantarían. Pero se la pasó diciendo "pi pa pu" toda la tarde y tirando corazones, que molestaron un poco a Monodramon, pero Culumon jugaba con ellos alegremente.

—Toma uno, verás qué bonitos —Ryo tomó al niño con mucha delicadeza y se lo pasó a su digimon, quien no comprendía bien ése extraño sentimiento de tener algo tan frágil entre sus zarpas. El bebé se acurrucó y le tiró unas risitas. Aquello fue un momento muy dulce.

Y cuando la tarde se iba poniendo, decidieron, poco a poco, irse. En la habitación quedaron los padres, Guilmon y Culumon. Antes de que trajeran la cena, Takato le dijo a Juri que Yamaki los visitaría cuando volvieran y los hermanos Makoto y Ai también saludaron, junto a Impmon. Ella estaba muy feliz de tener muchísima gente que la rodeara con cariño y amor.

Antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, el castaño sostuvo con mucha ternura a su mujer entre sus brazos, sin lastimarla.

—Gracias por ser tan hermosa —agradeció Matsuda, con los ojos llorosos.

—No, gracias a ti por ser siempre la luz de mi vida —respondió ella, sonriendo y llorando—. Siempre extraño a mamá y a Leomon, ¡pero tú me enseñas a ser mejor cara día! Y ahora —ambos padres voltearon a ver a sus nuevos hijos—, tengo que ser fuerte para que a ellos no les falte nada.

—Seremos fuertes —corroboró Takato—. ¡Seremos los mejores padres del mundo!

Se tomaron de las manos, se besaron y, por esa noche, descansaron. Tenían dos vidas qué velar, enseñar y amar….

OoOoOo

:'D Hace algunas semanas que tengo en mente hablar de las familias que se pudieron armar en Tamers. Sé que no es muy popular, pero yo tengo la idea de que Takato y Juri se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos XD Takato y Juri siempre serán sencillos para mí, se conforman con muy poco: dos hijos, un hermoso negocio de pan y dos digimon encantadores.

Tengo otras ideas para parejas venideras de Tamers. Por lo pronto, voy a seguir con una de mis OTP que amo desde que era adolescente, Jenrya y Ruki (que ya medio los metí aquí, jajaja).

¡Nos vemos y un abrazo!


	12. Jenrya y Ruki, familia de amor

Seguimos. Como me sigue gustando la temática de los hijos en Tamers (y no me paso por el tópic de los hijos de Adventure en el foro, ya me retaron dos personas JAJAJAJA), seguiré con otro HC que tengo, algo trágico, pero que lo vengo pensando hace mucho…

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **II.**

 **Jenrya y Ruki, familia de amor**

 **Vemödalen** : _La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales_

— ¡Ryutarou! ¡Ten cuidado! —un pequeño de diez años abrió la puerta de un armario y un montón de álbumes de fotografía casi se le caen encima.

Casi porque su madre lo protegió. En seguida, un hombre de cabello azul entró corriendo.

—¿Están bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—¡Te dije que no abrieras la puerta! ¡Mamá no terminó de acomodar!

—¡Tú no quieres que veas las fotos de mi verdadero papá!

Aquello produjo un silencio sepulcral en los tres y en un pequeño que aún no tenía ni tres semanas de vida en el cuerpo de ella.

—A tu habitación. _Ahora_ —Ruki, con la voz quebrada, vio a su hijo de rebelde cabello castaño y ojos lilas marcharse. Lloraba en silencio y sus pequeñas lágrimas mojaban el suelo. Mientras ella levantaba los álbumes con dificultad, su actual pareja, desde hacía cuatro años, la ayudaba—. Jen…

—No te mortifiques —cortó él con la voz ronca—. Es evidente que las heridas del corazón siempre permanecen abiertas, y no es culpa ni tuya ni de él.

Ella le tomó la mano.

—Tampoco es la tuya.

—Gracias —dijo Jenrya en un hilo de voz.

Ese sábado, Ruki quería sacarle fotos a su hijo. El día era precioso y ella ya era una profesional en el rubro fotográfico. Había estado toda la semana pensando la manera de abordar el "book" pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna y cuando iba a ir a revisar sus viejas fotos en aquél armario para obtener un poco de inspiración, Ryutarou se había colado porque sabía que allí, y sólo allí, estaban los recuerdos de su padre biológico.

Ruki y Ryo se quisieron desde siempre: desde que ella perdió contra él en el torneo de las cartas Digimon, desde que ella lo encontró por el mundo digital y no paraba de sentirse "incómoda" ante él, desde que comenzó a crecer y empezó a verlo de otra forma, hasta que, eventualmente, la relación creció, se intensificó y maduró. El fruto fue un casamiento civil y un pequeño revoltoso que era igual a Ryo pero con los ojos y la belleza de su madre.

Fueron tres años de intenso amor. Intenso crecimiento familiar que Ruki en su vida jamás habría soñado. Pero, fatídicamente, cuando el pequeño había ya cumplido los tres años y hablaba todo el tiempo, Ryo sufrió un accidente en su trabajo: estaba en una empresa informática, en la parte de desarrollo e investigación. Más exactamente ligado al digimundo. Durante unas pruebas, éstas salieron mal y el cuerpo de Ryo no aguantó.

Ése día, Ruki y Ryutarou nunca lo olvidarían, pues se arraigó en sus vidas como una espina venenosa incapaz de poder sacarla por propia voluntad.

Durante casi dos años, Ruki abandonó Shinjuku. Se fue otra ciudad, intentando alejarse de todos y comenzar desde cero. Sufrió un colapso nervioso y fueron sus amigos de toda la vida y su madre (ya que su abuela había fallecido un año antes de la muerte de Ryo) quien la estabilizaron. Pero quien más se preocupó por el bienestar de la madre y el pequeño era Jenrya: probablemente, por un afecto no correspondido en su adolescencia y que intentaba mantenerlo como una amistad. Jenrya se volvió un pilar para Ruki durante algunos años.

Y el pilar ahora era parte de esa estructura familiar.

La mujer le pidió a su pareja que la dejara sola un momento y él así lo hizo.

¿Qué escenario era el más adecuado? ¿Qué foto tomar de referencia si todas eran maravillosas? La sonrisa de su hijo las iluminaba en todas, ¿cómo podía captar belleza otra vez? ¿Cómo?

Estuvo una hora encerrada, pasando las fotos. Maquinó poses, escenarios, situaciones… La frustración en ella crecía. Apoyó una mano en su vientre: había una nueva criatura que demandaría su amor. Una vida nueva con nuevas experiencias. Se abrazó a sí misma y luego se tumbó en la cama.

—Tú querrías que fuera feliz…

Las paredes no le iban a responder, pero las notó más celestes que en otros días, como si sus ojos las pintaran.

Se quedó dormida. Cuando se levantó eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Dejó lo álbumes en un rincón, tomó su cámara y se la colgó al cuello: un sueño repentino la inspiró, haciendo que la frustración se desvaneciera como magia. Fue hasta al habitación de su pequeño revoltoso: éste abrió la puerta de mala gana, pero el sorpresivo abrazo de su madre lo hizo paralizar.

—Ryu… —le susurró dulcemente—. Mamá jamás impediría que vieras fotos de tu padre —el niño aguó los ojos—. Que lo recuerdes y mantengas vivo el recuerdo, es algo que te lo voy a agradecer —se abrazaron más fuerte, mucho más. Jenrya los miraba de lejos mientras bebía una taza de té. Sonrió para sus adentros. Él también estaba emocionado, ¡Ruki siempre había sido tan fuerte! Era una de las cualidades que siempre había admirado de ella—. Bien, alístate, nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Ryutarou, confundido.

—A tomar unas fotos, ponte la camisa bordó y el pantalón oscuro que te regaló el tío Takato —por supuesto que no era su tío de sangre, pero se llevaba tan bien con los ojos del matrimonio Matsuda que parecían primos, así que era común hablar "del tío Takato y la tía Juri". Ryoutarou salió despedido a cambiarse. Ruki volteó a ver a Jen—. Tú también alístate.

—¿Yo? ¿Hay que ir en auto?

—No, vamos al parque central, cerca de la casa de Guilmon.

Jenrya no comprendía.

—Tú también serás mi modelo hoy. Quiero dos modelos hombres para mi colección "familia dispareja" —se rieron ante el chiste. Jenrya se incorporó, la brazó por la espalda y acarició su vientre. Le dijo cuán agradecido estaba por formar parte de su vida, de esos momentos y de esa alegría que siempre había flotado en sueños—. Tuve un sueño recién… —empezó ella—. Estábamos los tres en el parque, Ryu te abraza, tú lo tomas en el aire y ríen —sus ojos lilas se aguaron—. ¿Me haces el honor?

—Todos los que quieras —el de cabello azul le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Salieron los tres a cumplir el sueño de la mujer. Detrás de ese objetivo, Ruki capturó el sueño más hermoso: el de una familia feliz y alegre.

OoOoO

:'D Ojalá escriba más de niños en Tamers, ¡son tan hermosos! Es una familia algo trágica de la de Ruki, pero llena de amor. ¡Ojalá les guste!

¡Saludos!


	13. Jenrya y Juri, sentimientos inesperados

Este fic es especial porque me surgió de un HC que Angie tiene de estos dos. Me quedó tan en la cabeza que quise escribir de ellos. ¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Es una pareja completamente nueva para mí!

 **Para Angelique Kaulitz** , con amor:3

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **III.**

 **Jenrya y Juri, sentimientos inesperados**

 _ **Serendipia:**_ _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta._

Aquél ocaso se iba tiñendo de un color oscuro, casi como si su cabello se camuflara con el firmamento. Su pequeña hermana, Shuichon, de ya once años, corría por el parque de juegos, alegre, mientras se subía a algún tobogán y él tomaba asiento en un banco. Sonrió al verla: aún era inocente, dulce, tierna y animada. Aniñada.

Y él adolecía. Como la adolescencia misma. Había mil preguntas todo el día en su cabeza y él quería contestarlas todas, pero lo único que resonaba era la dulce voz de su viejo compañero de aventuras diciendo "Moumantai". Y sonreía con tristeza, porque las preguntas de la vida no se responden así, era una contestación agridulce a sus mil interrogantes de adolecente de catorce años.

—¡Masahiko, no corras tanto! —las voces de un par de hermanos lo sobresaltaron: un pequeño niño de cabello castaño salía del agarre de su hermana mayor—. ¡No te alejes! ¿Me oyes? —un "sí" enérgico la tranquilizó.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Sonrieron. La fugaz llama de algo emergió.

Juri Katou, también de la misma edad que Jenrya, vestida con un vestido blanco y con su cabello castaño suelto, lo saludó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Vienes a jugar con tu hermana?

—Mi hermana viene a jugar con los juegos, no conmigo. Dice que soy aburrido —Juri comenzó a reír, grácil.

Y entonces notó algo en su rostro: lucía como siempre, brillante y alegre. Pero sus ojos avellana decían otra cosa, estaban teñidos por un halo rojizo de irritación, por llanto continuo, por dolor y, probablemente, angustia. Ella había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones para no preocupar a nadie, pues se había prometido a sí misma a no volver a caer en la desesperación de la angustia. Así que todo lo fingía con una sonrisa, aunque fuera falsa.

Él sabía la razón, pero no quería preguntarle. Siempre había sido educado y correcto, a menos que ocurriera una desgracia y salga su yo interno más oscuro.

—Vengo de la panadería de los Matsuda —empezó con un hilo de voz mientras su sonrisa se apagaba—. Volvimos a discutir. Ya no lo soporto. Le dije adiós….

Takato y Juri habían empezado a salir como novios hacía un año y medio. Todo parecía ser rosas y alegrías, hasta que las primeras discusiones aparecieron: él era muy transparente y emocional; ella era más serena, aunque más seria.

Juri se cansó de ser tratada como princesa; él no quería dejar de ser un salvador para ella…

Hablaron y llegaron a un acuerdo que no duró más que tres meses. Volvieron a discutir. Estaba vez, las voces se hicieron más fuertes. Él lloraba a mares y ella lucía impávida, harta de sus sentimentalismos infantiles. Él parecía querer seguir siendo un niño. Ella ya no quería ser la princesa de nadie, porque estaba cansada de ese papel vacío.

Finalmente, intentaron seguir queriéndose, pero la relación se iba enfriando con el pasar de los días y Takato se veía más desesperado. Esa tarde Juri le dijo "basta".

Y ese basta terminó por romper el corazón del duque que perdió a su princesa.

—Era necesario, tiene que crecer…. —la mirada de ella se perdía en el cielo.

Jenrya no sabía qué decirle.

—Lo lamento —era tonto decirle algo así, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Juri le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y le dijo "gracias".

Inesperadamente, ella se apoyó sobre su hombro. Aquél delicado contacto lo paralizó de sobremanera. La castaña siguió hablando muchas cosas, que estaba destrozada también, porque siempre sintió a su corazón unido a Matsuda, pero ahora, esa unión se había perdido.

Jenrya, con temor, intentó pasar una mano por detrás para acercarse a su hombro y que hacer que ella se acercara más él.

Sintió su hombro húmedo. La chica lloraba en silencio, con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

—¿Por qué adolecemos, Jen? —Se preguntó ella, mirando el piso—. ¿Por qué laceramos así? No era mi idea terminar esto tan… mal.

—Son etapas —contestó sereno, probablemente más para él que para ella—. Sentimos, vivimos y morimos. Las emociones también son un poco así.

—¿Has estado enamorado de alguien, Jen?

 _N_ o. _Pero…_

Tragó en seco.

Juri se acomodó, se secó las lágrimas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo tomó por las manos, sorprendiéndolo.

—Siempre te veo protegiendo a todos, buscamos tu ayuda y nunca buscas la nuestra, ¿qué es lo que sientes? —aquélla mirada tan penetrante lo puso nervioso. Quería dejar de verla tan fijamente a los ojos, pero no pudo… ¡Eran tan brillantes! Y sin embargo, lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho _estaba mal._ Muy mal. Había visto a Juri como una amiga muy querida durante mucho tiempo, pero esos últimos veces, le destrozaba mucho verla tan angustiada.

¿Por qué tenía deseos de protegerla aún cuando le había dicho que ya estaba harta de que lo hicieran? ¿No le acababa de decir que detestaba que la trataran como princesa?

Y la abrazó. Ella quedó estupefacta ante ese contacto tan sincero.

—¿Jen? —Se extrañó y correspondió, despacio, al abrazo—. Yo soy la que está triste, no tú.

—Estoy avergonzado de mí mismo —contestó en un susurró. Juri entrecerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco—. Aprecio a Takato, me duele la situación en la que están y yo… ¡Yo…!

Ella se alejó unos momentos de él y le sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

—No tienes que sentirte mal por nadie, ni siquiera por ti —se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Un fugaz y veloz beso se depositó en los labios del moreno.

—No esperaba verte así, pero, me has llamado la atención —respondió, sonriente, mientras se sacaba las lágrimas—. Debo irme es tarde, ¡Masahiko, nos vamos! —el pequeño hermano de ella apareció, saludaron a Jen y se fueron.

El muchacho se sentó con aplomo en el banco, revolviéndose los cabellos azules con vehemencia. Él quería consolarla o hacer el encuentro más ameno, y se terminaron encontrando en una situación completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero que en el fondo le había agradado.

¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Juri, ahora? ¿Sería algo pasajero? ¿Algo que ella hizo sólo para despejar su mente? ¿Por qué el adolescente se pregunta un millón de veces las cosas y jamás las puede responder? Suspiró y se recargó más en el respaldo del banco. Miró el cielo, confundido, y Shuichon apareció, diciendo que era tarde y que tenía hambre.

Jen sonrió y se fueron a casa, tomados de las manos.

OoOoOoOo

Sé que mucha gente odia a Juri por esa característica que le dieron de "pobre princesa en apuros". Realmente siempre sentí un profundo amor a ella, me encanta como personaje y me ha dolido absolutamente todo lo que le pasó. Amo el Jurato, de verdad lo amo, pero cuando Angie me presentó esta idea tan genial en el tópic, me aventuré. Quisiera escribir más angs Jurato, de lo que no pudo ser por las condiciones de ellos.

Una pareja muy inusual, diría yo. No me puse a ver si había algo de ellos. Investigaré.

¡Saludos!


	14. Takato y Ruki,un oasis entre la tempesta

¡Vamos a darle un poco de calidez a esto, ajaja! Venimos de hacer sufrir a Takato, de que Juri se consoló en Jen y lo dejó con más dudas que respuestas, ¿y Takato? ¿Dónde lo llevan sus pasos una muy temprana mañana?

 **Para Angelique Kaulitz** , y también para Genee y Thefy, que adoran muchísimo el Rukato. ¡Para ustedes chicas! Que también me abrieron la posibilidad de explorar a estos dos :')

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **IV.**

 **Takato y Ruki, un oasis entre la tempestad**

 _ **Arrebol:**_ _cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol_

Hacía frío. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las cuatro, las cinco? Miró el cielo y sólo lo veía rojo a pesar de ser de un petróleo azulado. Ni una estrella, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba esa noche.

El cielo estaba tan negro como su corazón y sus lágrimas.

Probablemente sus padres iban a preocuparse sino lo encontraba en unas horas en su cama. Pero, ¿qué podía importarle a él? Se abrazó a sí mismo, sentado en el banco del parque de toda la vida. Vio las hojas de los árboles sin color, los juegos vacíos y la soledad. Recordó cuando, siendo niño, buscaban una persona que hacía travesuras, molestando las parejas del parque. Lanzó una risa amarga, pues le hubiera gustado ir a la casa de su mejor amigo digimon y abrazarlo, comer panes con él y dormir a su lado, aunque se enchastrara con la tierra.

 _Takato, ¿por qué cara mojada?_

Volvió a llorar. No quería crecer, no quería dejar ir al niño interior.

El "basta" de los labios de ella no se lo olvidaría. No podría hacerlo, eran latigazos, golpes, y su ser, todo, lloraba. Se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles. Era la madrugada del domingo y sabía que nadie iba andar por ahí, probablemente gente extraña del barrio "rojo", pero Takato no tenía los ánimos para andar sabiendo por qué el mundo seguía si él estaba devastado.

Probablemente eran las seis. Notó el cielo más claro y muchas nubes que se arremolinaban de manera mágica: formaban un conjunto muy bien alineado y se iban posicionando, encontrando su lugar, haciéndose espacio.

Gritó y lloró. No pudo más. Sus piernas flaquearon y sólo el sonido de un portazo y un golpe en la cabeza lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No le dolió ni siquiera ese golpe.

—¿Takato? —se extrañó una voz familiar.

Primero, pensó que era parte del cielo: vestía una bata rojiza que se perdía entre sus cabellos casi del mismo tono. Pensó que eran los rayos del sol entre las nubes. Pensó que formaba parte del amanecer.

Hundió su cabeza entre las pineras e hipó. Ruki Makino, completamente en blanco, se quedó parada al lado de él por unos breves instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—L-lo siento, no pensé que eras tú —se disculpó ante el golpe y se llevó una mano al cuello de la bata para cerrarla más por el frío que hacía—. ¿Takato? —repitió, sentándose a su lado. Ella no era buena con las palabras ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación tan extraña—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando de nuevo?

El chico alzó la cabeza: tenía los cabellos claros revueltos, las mejillas rojas, los ojos más enrojecidos que nunca y la nariz muy húmeda. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. Ruki sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la bata y se lo dio.

—Gracias —dijo él en un hilo de voz. Hipaba mucho y su mirada se perdía en algún lado. Ruki suspiró y lo miró con cierto remordimiento: sabía lo que estaba pasando entre él y Juri, y sabía que, al contrario de Katou, él iba a sufrir a mares. ¡Sino lo conociera a Matsuda!—.Ru-Ruki —llamó sin verla—. ¿Qué haces… tan temprano despierta?

—Saliendo a ver quién es el tonto que grita y golpea mi puerta a las seis y media de un domingo.

Rió. Por primera vez en días, lanzó una carcajada. Se liberó por un instante, alzó la vista y vio el color rojizo del cielo: brillante y hermoso. Se quedó viéndolo soñador.

Ante ese gesto, Ruki se preocupó si él había consumido alguna cosa que lo pusiera en ese estado.

—Takato, dime que no has bebido nada.

—No, no le hecho —y se sonó la nariz—. Sólo bebí… _Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas_ —no recordaba haberle visto esa sonrisa tan fría. Esos ojos brillantes y tan decaídos. Takato miró el pañuelo, era azul y tenía estampado de zorros por todos lados. Le pareció adorable—. Gracias, Ruki.

—¿De qué? —Se extrañó ella cuando le devolvió el pañuelo—. No, quédatelo… Te hará más falta a ti que a mí —el muchacho le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa: brillante y límpida. Ella se estremeció.

—Eres muy amable, gracias, yo…

—Vuelves a decir algo así y te juro que no tendré piedad, Takato.

Él se puso de pie con dificultad, ella lo ayudó. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada alegre. Se pusieron a reír. Sus penas parecían ahogarse en otro lado.

—El día de hoy amaneció con tu color de pelo —ella se sonrojó.

—¡La quieres terminar! ¡Deja de ser así! —Takato reía, sincero, sencillo, aniñado. Por una vez en muchos días de angustia, volvía a recuperar, un poco, su humor. Ella no podía decirle que no y sonreía disimuladamente.

Y él la abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro.

—Aún… _¡Aún la quiero_! —susurró, dolido. Aquéllas risas eran una simple pantalla. Ruki quedó paralizada un breve instante y, lentamente, se aferró a él y dejó que descarga todo el dolor sobre ella. Sus ojos lilas también se aguaron, sintiendo un poco el dolor de él.

Quedaron unos minutos más así, hasta que Takato ya no tuvo más lágrimas para sacar, no tenía más palabras para gritar y su cuerpo no tenía más fuerzas para lacerar. El duque deambulaba por el mundo en busca un arroyo para descansar, y lo halló: tenía aguas rojizas y frutos azulados. Una diosa oriental le abrió los brazos para dejarlo reposar un momento. Y él agradeció su bondad.

—Lamento haberte despertado —empezó y se secó el rostro—. Debo irme, mis padres van a preocuparse y la vida sigue… —Ruki bajó los ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. ¡Muchas gracias por animarme! ¡Nos vemos!

Pero antes de que se fuera, ella lo tomó de la mano. Se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Sé fuerte. No estás solo —él le sonrió. Takato apretó con fuerza el agarre de su pequeña mano pálida, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y Ruki no pudo evitar respirar veloz, atravesándole mil pensamientos encima—. Takato…

—Sí, lo sé, ¡gracias de nuevo, Ruki-chan! —con esa sonrisa fresca y límpida, salió corriendo. El pañuelo quedó con él, pero el apretón de manos tan dulce, quedó en ella.

Qué tonto, se dijo a sí misma, cuando entraba de nuevo en casa y se recostaba en su cama, pero sabía que su ser infantil y alegre era de las cosas que más quería de Matsuda. Le dolía que hubiera roto con quien creía que era su amor de toda la vida, pero apoyarlo a sacar adelante la hizo sentir mejor.

A fin de cuentas, la doncella oriental iba a recibir al duque de armadura blanca las veces que fueran necesarias para verlo sonreír. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa significaban muchísimo para ella.

Takato regresó a casa, sonriente; Ruki fue a dormir, también sonriente.

El rojo volvía a teñir sus corazones...

OoOoO

No sé si quedó taaaaaaaan romántico, pero lo intenté XD Fue lindo escribir de ellos, no me había dado cuenta que tanto Takato como Ruki son transparentes en sus sentimientos; mientras que Jen y Juri son más misteriosos y enigmáticos. Reconozco que me encantó escribir esto. Mucho. Por ahí quedó cursi, o poético, no sé, ¡me encanta poner esas imágenes (¿retóricas, metafóricas, poéticas?) dentro de la historia! Soy rara, lo sé.

Para todos los fans del Rukato,

con amor,

una Jurata y JenRuki explorando otras direcciones.

¡Saludos!


	15. Takato y Jenrya, cielo, mar y chocolates

Porque ando muy yaoi/yuri estos días. Porque puedo y quiero experimentar relaciones de esata clase en mi querido Tamers XD

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **V.**

 **Takato y Jenrya, cielo, mar y chocolate**

 **Cafuné** : el acto de acariciar el cabello de alguien

Lo vio a lo lejos. Era llamativo. A Takato siempre le había llamado la atención los colores fuertes. Sus juguetes preferidos en la habitación eran brillantes: rojo, verde, azul… Le gustaban los dinosaurios, sí, ¿cómo no iban a gustarle si en su serie preferida el protagonista tenía uno? ¡Y era naranja, un color fuerte!

Con cinco años, Takato amaba los colores que daban alegría. Él no tenía ninguna característica física así. Excepto sus ojos: eran rojos. Su padre también los tenía rojizos. ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Ése día, descubrió que sería su color preferido!

Buscaba características coloridas en las personas, pero se dio cuenta que todas parecían estar pintadas igual: marrones, rubios, algún negro…

Y cuando entró en la primaria, lo vio de lejos: azul y moreno. Vestía de naranja y negro. ¡Qué combinación! Iba a la otra clase, aunque compartían algunas. Pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle.

El tiempo pasó, el quinto grado llegó y Takato vivió todas sus aventuras. Allí, tuvo oportunidad de conocer el nombre y la vida del niño que llamaba su atención por su cabello azul. Ahora, también, había descubierto que el plateado de sus ojos era fascinante. ¡Pero nunca más que sus cabellos!

Las aventuras terminaron, sus compañeros digitales se fueron y los niños quedaron con un enorme vacío en su pecho. Sólo los llenaba la esperanza.

Se estaban por graduar del primario e iban a pasar al secundario. Cuando ese verano se encontraron, luego de la graduación, Jenrya pasó por la tienda de los Matsuda a comprar pan. Takato lo invitó por un helado. El castaño lo pidió de crema; el moreno también, pero era una variante, "crema del cielo", era turquesa, y Takato se lo quedó viendo un buen rato.

—¿Qué pasa, Takato? —preguntó Lee, sorprendido. El nombrado alzó los ojos y los depositó en la cabeza de su amigo. Habló sin pensar.

—Ah… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? Es un poco embarazoso —Jen vio cómo tomaba color en sus mejillas. Como tenía la piel muy clara, se le notaba enseguida. Sonrió.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—¿Me dejas tocar tu cabello?

Jen alzó los ojos como si pudiera ver su propia cabellera. Claramente no pudo. Aceptó.

Cuando sintió la mano del castaño hundirse entre sus hebras azules, le recorrió un escalofrío tan inexplicable que dudaba de su procedencia. Imposible que fuera del helado, pues apenas le había dado una probada. ¿Eran las manos de Takato? Al principio, acarició la punta de sus rebeldes cabellos, luego sus dedos fueron rozando más pelos.

Y fue la sensación más extraña de toda su vida. Su corazón se aceleró y el aliento se le fue. Sus ojos sólo miraban el horizonte sin distinguirlo bien y aquélla electricidad que recorría su cuerpo aumentaba.

Takato se sentía casi igual, pero de otra forma: los cabellos de Jen eran suaves, cortos y le gustaba la sensación de hundir su mano en ellos. Era… ¿mágico, especial?

Cuando parte de sus helados comenzaba a derretirse, Matsuda quitó la mano de aquella arboleda azul que le había fascinado.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el castaño—. ¡Vamos a sentarnos allí! —y fueron hasta una banca. Charlaron de cualquier otra cosa, pero el ambiente en ellos ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Y nunca volvió a serlo: se buscaban con la mirada y, cuando se encontraban, sólo sonreían. Takato soñaba a menudo en azul, envuelto entre el mar y el cielo, flotando en una balsa, sediento de más azul. Su balsa era marrón y él andaba. Buscaba tocar el cielo con sus manos, pero no se atrevía. Buscaba tocar el mar y empaparse en azul, pero tampoco se atrevió.

Cuando los años avanzan veloces, los sentimientos crecen y se deforman.

Takato sentía la necesidad imperiosa de volver a tener entre sus manos las hebras azules; Jen recordaba el tacto, y se estremecía.

Hicieron la secundaria baja juntos. La alta también. Jenrya quería estudiar informática como su padre; Takato sólo quería hacer dibujos y panes.

Una mañana, descubrió algo: cuando amasaba, la sensación de hundir los dedos entre la masa, le recordaba sus ganas de volver a acariciar el cabello de Lee. Y su corazón se aceleraba más. Calmaba sus ansias al hundir sus dedos, que se impregnaban en harina y agua.

A casi unos meses de graduarse, Matsuda no lo soportó más. A la salida de un viernes por la tarde, casi en verano, lo invitó a tomar algo en una cafetería. Él pidió una chocolatada fría; Jenrya un raspado de moras. El color encandiló al castaño: era de un azul muy intenso, casi como sus cabellos.

Volvió a pedirle lo mismo que años atrás. Jenrya aceptó, pero lo detuvo un instante.

—Disfrutemos de las bebidas, primero —alegremente, bebieron los contenidos de sus tazas, charlando de exámenes de la universidad y de un futuro panadero que iría a hacer cursos para especializarse. Matsuda le confesó su debilidad por la pastelería y repostería. Jenrya rió: estaba seguro que allí podría desplegar toda la imaginación que tenía. Dibujaba muy bien y sus obras siempre eran exhibidas en las muestras escolares, pero donde Takato quería brillar era en la cocina. Se le notaba mucho.

Pagaron y salieron. Jenrya, en un momento, lo tomó del brazo con suavidad y le pidió que fueran al parque. Se metieron entre los árboles, se perdieron entre la vegetación y cuando nadie parecía verlos, allí, el de descendencia china le permitió que tocara su cabeza.

Los corazones volvieron a vibrar. Aquélla extraña energía resurgió y Takato tragó en seco. Respiró y comenzó lento, acariciando las puntas.

En su mente, la balsa en la que estaba se alzaba sin motivo aparente, y sus dedos alcanzaban el cielo: Jenrya cerró los ojos, sintió una sensación agradable cuando la mano del otro chico empezaba, lentamente, a hundirse entre sus cabellos. Allí, la balsa de Takato descendió lenta y tocó el mar: era agradable, refrescante y lo llenaba de algo que no parecía tener nombre alguno.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó Lee, de golpe, mirando fijante a los rojos ojos de Takato, quien se sonrojó y quitó lentamente sus manos de la cabeza de Jen.

—El cielo… y el mar también —respondió sin pensar.

El de los ojos plateados se quedó atónito.

—¿Yo soy cielo y mar?

Takato asintió. Jenrya sonrió y se permitió el lujo de acercar su mano a la mejilla del castaño. Luego, la subió y hundió su mano morena entre las hebras doradas de Matsuda, quien quedó rígido, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos, pues era incapaz de sostener aquella mirada tan profunda como el océano.

—Tú eres… chocolate —le susurró. Takato abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —exclamó y Jenrya se puso a reír.

—Si yo soy tu cielo y tu mar, tú eres mi chocolate —Takato estaba tan avergonzado antes esas palabras que hundió sus propias manos a su rostro y lo ocultó.

—Ruki diría que somos un par de tontos.

—Ruki diría eso porque ella no ha sentido ni el cielo, ni el mar y mucho menos ha probado un chocolate.

¿En qué idioma estaba hablando aquél chico que Takato era incapaz de seguir?

—¿Cómo que no ha probado un chocolate? ¿De qué habl…? —Jenrya depositó un suave y veloz beso en sus labios.

El cielo y el mar parecieron unirse y sintieron el dulce sabor del chocolate que vagaba por sus aguas y sus nubes.

A partir de ése día, Takato no pidió más permiso de tocar su cabello, lo hacía cada vez que quería. Y era feliz, porque nadaba entre el cielo y el mar, entre el amor y la alegría. Sólo quería ser un chocolate para él.

OoOoOoO

No sé qué es esto –inserte emoji de monito con la cara tapada del whatsapp-. Se suponía que iba a ser más… romántico. ¿No quedó perverso? D: No sé, lo veo _raro._ ¡Necesito opinión! ¡Qué clase de yaoi, shounen-ai acabo de hacer!

En fin, me voy con mis dudas a otro lugar, chao!


	16. Ruki y Juri, el león al acecho

Seguimos con los colores (¿?)

Basado en no sé… Si alguien vio/jugó/leyó algo de Dramatical Murder, me avisa, me encantó esa serie. Creo que es la primer serie shounen-ai/yaoi que consumo y me gustó, y mucho. Así que lamento si hay cosas raras en este capi y en el siguiente (?)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **VI.**

 **Ruki y Juri, león al acecho**

 **Eigengrau** : el color que vemos en ausencia de luz.

Pocas son las personas que se dejan ver tras el velo traslúcido de la luz. Pocas son aquéllas personan que se animan a quitarlo sin vergüenza y mostrarse en la oscuridad como leones a punto de acechar a su presa.

Sus hebras castañas asemejaban la melena de un león que ya no existía. Sus ojos se agudizaban con la poca luz que cubría su corazón en momentos donde absolutamente nadie era capaz de verla.

Pero aquél sigiloso zorro rojizo estaba a su lado a cada momento y, en alguna ocasión, encontró al león asechando.

Juri Katou no era la misma cuando no brillaba; Ruki Makino lo sabía y, aún así, estaba a su lado para todo lo que necesitaba.

Ya no precisaba ningún caballero. El último la había dejado marchar, incapaz de domar un león tan poco predecible. Sin embargo, el lazo con Takato no se rompería por nada en el mundo, podría decirse que hasta admiraba la luz del de blanca armadura, o rojiza, que aquél joven panadero emitía con el correr de los días.

Aquélla tarde, Ruki olvidó algo en el aula. La encontró sola, fuera de la luz, mirando la ventana en medio de aquél lugar a oscuras. Observaba minuciosamente el afuera, oscuro por una presunta tormenta. Makino intentó no hacer ruido, pisando con cuidado, observando que sus ligeras patas de zorro no delataran su presencia.

Pero como un agudo felino, Juri la oyó. Al verla, le sonrió con dulzura.

Sus ojos avellanas brillaban, sí, pero era una luz distinta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ruki y fue hasta su banco a buscar un libro. Juri negó con la cabeza y se la quedó viendo, curiosa. De más estaba por decir que la otra muchacha se sentía un poco nerviosa cuando la miraba así.

Después de todo, los leones son buenos depredadores; los zorros piensan con velocidad.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Olvidé mi paraguas —Katou se puso de pie, acomodó su ropa y se aproximó a Ruki con soltura, con la gracia dulce de una niña sin crecer.

El zorro no podía negar, así que Ruki asintió.

Salieron juntas. Apenas dieron un paso fuera del colegio, cayeron unas gotas y el paraguas azul de Makino se abrió. Juri se abrazó un poco más a su compañera para no mojarse.

Imposible pensar una escapatoria. A fin de cuentas, Juri era agradable cuando no asemejaba a un león en acecho. Era dulce, pero también temible. A un león no se le podía negar nada y mucho menos una sonrisa.

Ruki acompañó a Juri hasta su casa. Agradecida, le preguntó si quería quedarse a cenar. Aceptó.

Su padre no había cerrado la tienda; su hermanastro estaba ayudando a su madre a cocinar. Poco después, había cinco personas en una mesa disfrutando de una cena agradable. Allí, Juri brilló como solía hacer siempre: cabello al viento, ojos alegres y una sonrisa que enamoraba a todos.

Incluso al pequeño zorro rojo.

Ruki quiso ayudar a levantar, pero la madrastra de Juri le dijo que no había problema, que se quedara con Juri.

Era un viernes por la noche. La tormenta se hizo más profunda y, entre una charla y otra, Juri le preguntó si no quería quedarse a dormir. Realmente podía ver que no había ninguna mala intención, pues estaba preocupada por la lluvia que no cesaba. Ruki suspiró y llamó a su casa, comentó la situación con su abuela y le dijo que era preferible que estuviera bajo techo y no corriendo debajo de las gotas feroces que podrían amenazar con enfermarla.

Se quedaron jugando a las cartas hasta tarde.

—No es justo, siempre me ganas —refunfuñó Juri, inflando graciosamente las mejillas. Ruki no pudo contener una risa, ahogándola con una de sus manos.

—Tienes que aprender a usar mejor las cartas especiales —respondió la pelirroja tomando las cartas y formando un nuevo mazo—. Takato y tú juegan parecido.

—Pero Takato a veces es muy temperamental, aunque no tanto como Kazu, quien siempre pierde por errores tontos —se pusieron a reír las dos.

La lluvia no paró. Cuando el sueño parecía vencerlas, Juri le prestó un pijama para dormir.

—¿Crees que me pondré eso?

—¿Por qué? Es adorable —eran dos piezas… de color rosa.

—Odio el rosa, Juri —Katou se largó a reír.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Espera que busque algo más adecuado… Para una reina —dijo la castaña, burlesca.

Ruki suspiró. Maldito el día que Ryo desapareció y la llamaron "reina", siempre le decían lo mismo por la calle. Se preguntaba si teniendo en un futuro setenta años le seguirían llamando así.

Prepararon una cama para Ruki y cuando Juri apagó la luz, todo quedó en penumbras…

El zorro sintió un escalofrío agradable.

—¿Tienes frío? —Ruki sintió esas palabras en su oído. Se dio vuelta y la vio: brillaba con intensidad—. Puedes… dormir a mi lado si tienes frío…

Ruki se tensó, ¿qué debía hacer?

—No te voy a comer —se burló, graciosa, la castaña. Ruki esbozó una sonrisa rara. En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, distinguió a Juri corriéndose un poco para darle lugar.

Nunca hubiera creído que el pelaje de un león era tan suave, agradable y caliente.

Definitivamente, Ruki podía ver otras Juri en la oscuridad, cuando la luz no estaba y cuando ella misma dejaba aquélla coraza fría para rodearse de la calidez de la melena del león…

OoOoO

Creo que me fui para cualquier lado. Mi inspiración anda para el diablo: retorcida, retórica y poética. No me entiendan, no sé ni lo que escribo XD

Saludos!


	17. Jenrya y Ryo, pesadillas convertidas en

Mi imaginación volará y volará… A dónde llegará, no sé, pero prefiero escribir estando loca que no estándolo. Maldito juego yaoi Dramatical Murders que me inspira estas cosas XD

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **VII.**

 **Jenrya y Ryo, pesadillas convertidas en sueños**

 **Limerencia** : estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra

Era un bronceado especial, de una piel que había estado por quién sabe qué lugares y que se había adaptado a tomar la luz del sol desde cualquier lugar; contrastaban con una sonrisa clara, brillante, enérgica, pero también misteriosa. Y sus ojos celestes eran el toque final de un ser que parecía salido de una novela de ciencia ficción o aventuras.

A Jen siempre le habían gustado los videojuegos, y casi todo lo que tuviera algo de tecnología. Probablemente por herencia paterna. Pero su mundo cambió al conocer a los digimon: miraba las aventuras de unos niños en aquél mundo por la tele, jugaba en la computadora y sobretodo admiraba a los reyes del juego de cartas. Él no era malo, todo lo contrario, Takato solía decirle que era muy buen estratega. Claro que comparado con Ruki quedaba muy atrás, a ella nada se le escapaba.

Pero Ryo… Ay, era un caso.

Le daba… curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad. Era cuatro años mayor que todos, era más experimentado y era más llamativo para los ojos de un japonés con características chinas, que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido.

Luego de separarse con sus camaradas digitales, se unió mucho más a Akiyama, ya que ambos compartían aquélla pasión que los unía: el mundo digital al cual fueron.

Luego de graduarse del primario, Ryo le propuso a Jenrya encontrarse una vez por semana a investigar, a bucear y encontrar más datos de aquél mundo. ¿Quién sabe a dónde llegarían con sus investigaciones?

Lee era más curioso que Ryo; éste era algo más precavido. Discutían en ocasiones, no de manera acalorada, sino intercambiando opiniones. A veces, Jiang-yu se unía a esas charlas, avivando sus pasiones juveniles, recordando viejas investigaciones.

Pero a medida que crecía, Jenrya pasó de tener una admiración casi infantil, aunque jamás delatada, hacia Ryo a otra cosa que no sabía cómo expresar.

Akiyama le tenía muchísima estima a aquél muchacho de cabello azul y mirada profunda. Tanta, que se animó a revelarle algo una noche, cuando se habían quedado hasta muy tarde y era un sábado pasando las tres de la madrugada. Jenrya no tuvo más opción que quedarse a dormir en lo de Ryo, considerando la hora. Disfrutaron de una cena que Jenrya no hubiera esperado.

—Cuando quedas varado en el digimundo por tanto tiempo, aprendes a hacer comida hasta con datos —comentó a modo de chiste. Pero Jen halagó aquél sencillo arroz con vegetales que se puso a hacer.

—Ryo —preguntó el de ojos grises cuando levantaba los platos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, realmente, estuviste allí?

Era verano. Hacía un calor infernal. Ryo se secó el sudor de la frente con la remera que llevaba puesta. Jenrya sintió una punzada extraña que le atravesaba el cuerpo.

—¿De verdad te interesa saber? —Lo miró con una sonrisa alejada. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con tristeza. Se hizo un breve silencio—. Te voy a ser sincero… _No lo sé._

El otro chico cerró la canilla y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… que a veces no sé ni quién soy.

Y se lo confesó con una sonrisa, muy propio de él. Jenrya estaba preocupado.

Continuaron la charla en la habitación de él. Ryo se tumbó en la cama y Jenrya se acomodó en la cama que había armado para reposar más tarde.

Y comenzó… Ryo recordaba muy poco de su vida antes de conocerlos. Recordaba cosas sueltas: una computadora portátil cuando era niño, un digimon con forma de araña causando estragos, Monodramon, una tormenta de arena, alguien de pelo azul, una enorme criatura con cabezas de serpiente y luego… La nada misma.

Para esa altura, Jenrya se había sentado al lado del castaño, quien le daba la espalda. No recordaba haberlo visto tan vulnerable. Algo sintió su pecho al sentirse conocedor de toda esa información.

—Jen… —siguió hablando Ryo, aún tumbado—. No se lo he dicho a nadie tampoco, pero… ¡Si supieras las pesadillas!

Jenrya quería hacer algo y no sabía qué. Escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, intentaba empatizar con su dolor, quería darle palabras de aliento pero estaba rígido. No sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Ryo se sentó y se acomodó a su lado. Revolvió sus cabellos castaños con ahínco, despeinándolos más. Su mirada celeste estaba perdida. Pronto, su cabeza comenzaba a arder y sus manos la estrujaron. Jen intentó calmarlo, pero no parecía no oírlo.

Ryo veía un desierto, arena que volaba y muchas cabezas atormentándolo. El quiebre en su mente, lo hizo llorar y su cuerpo se desplomó encima de Jen, atajándolo a tiempo.

El tamer legendario se había desmayado.

Involuntariamente, Lee lo acomodó en la cama y se quedó sentado a su lado. Intentó vigilarlo, pero el sueño lo venció. Ryo abrió los ojos una hora más tarde. Aún era de madrugada, aún estaba oscuro, pero podía ver con claridad el cabello azul de Jen. Agradeció en silencio la compañía. Sin despertarlo, fue por un vaso de agua. Su corazón latía a mil revoluciones y se sentía más, mucho más que agradecido.

¿Y desde hacía cuánto?

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Jenrya estaba de pie.

—No me asustes así —pidió, algo agitado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa cálida, como siempre solía hacer… Y lo abrazó fuerte.

Era innegable los sentimiento de uno por el otro. Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera percatarse ni arrepentirse de nada, no hubo más que caricias de amor que revelaron cuánto se apreciaban, cuánto se necesitaban y cuánta estima había el uno por el otro.

Jenrya aceptó lo que inconscientemente su corazón expresaba; Ryo… Encontró una cura a sus pesadillas sin sentido.

¿Para qué intentar recordar un pasado inexplicable si puedes soñar con un mañana lleno de luz? Así, sus tormentas de arena se esfumaron, y no hubo más serpientes que lo aterrorizaran. Sólo palabras y caricias de un profundo sentimiento de amor…

OoOoO

¡Si supieran! ¡Si supieran cuánto deseaba escribir in lime de ellos y no puedo porque me prometí a mí misma que esta colección iba intentar ser "apta para toda la familia" (?)! Pero realmente me quedé con las ganas en la boca de ahondar más… Eh… ¿Profundo, más íntimo? Entre ellos dos. Así que creo que algún día haré una colección erótica de mis ships preferidos de digimon (?).

Sacando eso de lado, hay muchas referencias de la historia de Ryo aquí. Sepan disculpar sino se comprenden, no duden en preguntarme cuánto quieran, amo a Ryo, amo su historia. Por si la metáfora no se entendió, las cabezas de serpiente no son por Leviatán (y si fuera así, estaría escribiendo de Universe XD), sino por Milleniumon… Por ahí es obvio, pero quería aclararlo.

Quiero más Ryo/Jen. Lo necesito en mi vida jajajaja.

¡Saludos!


	18. Hirokazu y Shuichon, gotas aniñadas

Estos dos necesitan más amor. Extrañaba escribir de ellos. ¡Ojalá hay algún fan como yo estos dos!

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **VIII.**

 **Hirokazu y Shuichon, gotas aniñadas**

 **Pluviófilo** : Persona que ama la lluvia.

La Lee más pequeña solía salir de casa sin paraguas cuando apenas tenía tres años. Jenrya, quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima, la perseguía hasta la entrada del ascensor para que no se mojara y se pescara un resfriado. Ella no entendía el significado de "la lluvia no es buena".

La lluvia _es_ buena. Y ella siempre lo supo.

Se reía viéndola. La admiraba y contaba cada gota que caía por la ventana de su habitación. Nunca temió a las tormentas y mucho menos a los rayos. Se emocionaba al oírlos y una vez se atrevió, una madrugada, a salir de su casa, apoyarse en el balcón y mirar enamorada esas lágrimas que caían del cielo. De pequeña le decía a Jen "Déjame saber por qué llora hoy el cielo. La semana pasada fue porque perdió un juguete".

Se reía de sí misma al recordar esas cosas. Aún pensaba que las nubes lloraban por algún motivo infantil. Se creía loca de atar, pero se gustaba a sí misma.

¿Alguien la comprendería alguna vez? ¿Alguien entendería esa fatal atracción ante las gotas del firmamento gris?

Lo vio caminar una tarde, a la salida del colegio. Bah, lo veía seguido por era amigo de su hermano. Pero jamás creyó verlo así: estaba sentado en una banca del parque, mojándose con las gotas de lluvia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la boca. Su corazón tamborileó tanto que creyó oír un rayo dentro de su pecho. Salió disparada y en seguida se puso feliz de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su amor por el cielo lluvioso.

¡Hirokazu Shiota! Aquél muchacho que tenía la edad de su hermano mayor. Ella tenía unos dulces dieciséis, a pesar de su cara aniñada, y él ya era un joven cerca de los veinte que tenía cara de adolescente. En seguida encontraron puntos de qué charlar. Kazu jamás esperó que la hermana de su amigo fuera tan extraña como él también lo era. Habían intercambiado unas palabras y conversaciones en reuniones varias, pero jamás esperó tamaña sorpresa.

—¿Por qué amas tanto la lluvia? —quiso saber ella, cuando regresaban a casa, una semana más tarde de haberse cruzado esa tarde. Hirokazu se llevó las manos a la nuca y alzó la vista el cielo nublado.

—Siento que renazco. ¿Extraño, no?

No, no lo era.

—Yo pienso que el cielo se angustia porque pierde cosas —él la miró. Quiso saber más—. La semana pasada perdió unas almohadas y no puede dormir. Cuando era niña, siempre decía que perdía sus juguetes.

Shiota se echó a reír. Pero no se burlaba de ella, se reía de lo inocente que eran sus palabras.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó. Se sintió feliz—. Yo me vuelvo a sentir un niño, las gotas parecen refrescarme por dentro, es una sensación… Que no puedo explicar.

—Por ahí la lluvia te otorga cosas que a mí no. Yo siempre quise ayudarlas, a las gotas digo, pero no lo veo posible…

Cualquiera diría que deliraban. Pero eran dos locos enamorados de las gotas de la lluvia, algo que pocos seres eran capaces de entender.

Kazu la invitó a tomar un café; ella lo invitó en una próxima ocasión a tomar un helado; la siguiente vez, él le propuso ir a ver una película; y para esa ocasión, ella lo invitó al parque y bajo la lluvia, le dio un beso. Y le dijo cuán feliz estaba siendo con él.

—Creo que la lluvia hoy no llora por haber perdido algo —le dijo mientras caminaban tomados de las manos—. Hoy ha encontrado algo.

—¿Qué es?

—A una niña y un niño muy felices —y lo abrazó.

OoOoOo

Estas cosas que Shuichon me inspira XD ¡Es tan adorable! Tengo el HC de que ella a la edad que sea, seguirá siendo risueña. Así la concibo yo. Y así salió esto.

¡Saludos!


	19. Hirokazu y Ruki, confesión inusual

Incursionando en parejas nuevas. Ojalá salga bien, jaja.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **VIII.**

 **Ruki y Hirokazu, confesión inusual**

 **Abracadabrante:** muy sorprendente y desconcertante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hirokazu pegó tal grito que podría haber asustado hasta a los fantasmas del más allá que dormían plácidamente. Giró a ver a su amigo Takato, con esa expresión inocente que le caracterizaba, y le tapó la boca con fuerza, mirando para todos lados.

—¡Una palabra, una mísera palabra y te mato!

—¡Mhm!

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Quieren un autógrafo o qué?

Ruki Makino, con sus jóvenes quince años, los descubrió muy fácilmente en la esquina de la cuadra donde estaba su colegio, un martes por la tarde que salía lo más natural de sus clases.

—¡Qué autógrafo ni que nada! ¡Tú eres una sombra comparada con el "Tamer Legendario"! —la muchacha cerró los puños y enarcó las cejas. Una comenzó a temblar, al igual que el cuerpo de Takato que presentía un tsunami en forma de color azul eléctrico.

—¡Lárgate de mí vista, bobo! —vociferó Makino y amagó darle una patada. No lo hizo del todo pues olvidaba que usaba una estúpida falda gris. Hirokazu se echó a reír diciendo era una niña infantil. Ruki se sonrojó y se aproximó amenazadoramente a él, tomándolo por el cuello de la remera—. ¡Una más, tonto, una más y te juro que te parto la mandíbula!

A esa distancia, Kazu no esperó tenerla tan cerca. A esa distancia recordó el motivo por el que había ido a verla. Y se acordó del infortunado Takato que intentaba calmar las aguas sin éxito.

—A ver cómo lo intentas, _princesita._

Ryo Akiyama era un imbécil, él sabía sacarla de sus casillas, pero tenía _toque._ Éste tarado no lo tenía y se regocijaba en él. La desconcertaba, pero también le sorprendía que siempre haya tenido agallas para enfrentarse a ella sin miramientos.

—El viernes, a las series en el parque. En la casa de Guilmon, ¿me oyes? ¡No sólo te partiré la mandíbula, sino que te romperé la cara! ¡Tarado!

Y se fue corriendo, dando tumbos, injuriando y con la cara más roja que su cabello.

Matsuda estaba estupefacto. No sólo no entendía ni jota de la situación tan extraña sino que tampoco había podido hacer algo por detenerla.

—¿Estás loco? —Le dijo acompañándolo a casa—. ¡Ruki te matará!

—No, no lo hará —respondió confianzudo, Shiota, pasando un dedo por debajo de la nariz—. Verás, yo no invito a las mujeres que me gustan de la manera tradicional. Ruki es especial, así que tenía que inventar algo inusual que la sacara de la típica "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" —eso último lo dijo imitando una voz aguda.

El de ojos rojos no sabía si le sorprendía más el hecho de las dotes seductoras de su amigo o de que le gustara Ruki. Bueno, no podía negar que se hacía más linda mientras crecía, ¡pero era Ruki! Podía ser simpática si quería, pero era fría y despiadada también.

Hirokazu era consciente de que Makino era una chica única. Y a él le gustaba. Y era muy testarudo y no pararía hasta, al menos, conseguir una respuesta.

El viernes se dio el encuentro. Despreocupado, estaba frente a la entrada de la vieja casa de Guilmon. Punto neurálgico del grupo, pero esta vez, el escenario que había ideado. Se preguntaba si todo saldría más o menos lo planeado. Lo puso algo inseguro.

—Esto no está bien, Juri.

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que tenías miedo de que se mataran —repuso la castaña, refunfuñando.

—Sí, pero espiar así… —Takato no era bueno haciendo "maldades". Juri se rió para sus adentros y se pegó más a él. Estaban ocultos entre los arbustos. Su corazón latió a mil por hora al oírla susurrar.

—Un buen amigo defiende a otro cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Tú vigilas que Kazu no le rompa una pierna y yo vigilo que Ruki no le corte el cuello.

—A esta altura, Kazu es el que va a terminar con una pierna y un cuello roto —se lamentó. Juri le dio confianza.

Ruki llegó, vestida con jeans negros y una camisa sin mangas azul. Tenía el cabello atado alto, como siempre, y despedía un aire trémulo. Kazu lo sintió y le recorrió el cuerpo con un escalofrío.

—Bien, niñato, a ver de qué estás hecho —y cuando ella levantó el puño, Kazu la detuvo con las dos manos—. Vaya, qué sorpresa, no pensé que reaccionaras rápido.

—He estado en algunas peleas —contestó el de ojos grises, tratando de que el miedo no se colara por ningún lado.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo ella, burlona, y se zafó del agarre del chico—. ¿Qué peleas? ¿Las que tienes con tu perro en el jardín?

Pero antes de que ella le propinara una patada, él detuvo su pierna, la agarró por las muñecas y la tumbó al piso. Ruki intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

—¡Escúchame un momento! —vociferó y ella lo miró directo a los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero éstos brillaban raros. Por un momento, se desconcertó—. ¡Yo…! ¡Quiero invitarte a tomar un helado mañana por la tarde! ¡Quiero una cita contigo!

Y en medio de aquél silencio, Juri no soportó más la tensión y lanzó tal risotada que Takato tuvo que hacerla callar con gritos. Los otros dos voltearon a verlos, rojos como dos tomates y les dijeron de todo. Tuvieron que salir corriendo para que no los alcanzaran.

—¡Juri! —decía Takato meintras corrían—. ¡Qué tonta fuiste!

—¡Sí, pero qué divertido! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Ay, esta es la mejor anécdota del grupo! —le decía entre saltos que daba al correr.

Finalmente, se perdieron de vista y Kazu y Ruki tomaron un poco de aliento y se sentaron por ahí, al final del parque. Él la miró.

—Espero una respuesta —empezó desafiante. Luego se relajó y bajó la cabeza—. Bueno, no tiene que ser ya…

Fue Ruki la que se rió en ese momento. El chico se tensó y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿Qué es chistoso, eh? ¿Princesita?

—Como vuelvas a llamarme "princesita" te tiraré el helado mañana por toda la cara —aquélla respuesta lo sorprendió—. Te espero a las cinco. Y no llegues tarde, detesto a los impuntuales —y se fue con una sonrisa, dejando petrificado al chico, quien no entendía nada.

Y salió corriendo tan feliz que no creyó que su mísero sueño se haría realidad.

OoOoO

Una tontería tonta que tenías ganas de escribir. Kazu es… único en su naturaleza XD Necesitaba que se le confesara de la manera más ridícula que podía (porque ya sabemos, tiene ideas ridículas) y surgió esto. Tenerlos a Juri y a Takato era una manera encubierta de poner un pseudo Jurato. (aunque hubo un desliz Rukato por ahí, jaja).

El siguiente relato es el último de Tamers. O al menos eso creo porque estoy recordando que no escribí de una pareja! Así que quedarían dos más, y arrancamos con Frontier (que no creo que sean tantos porque no son muchos los ships que me gustan, solo tres XD). Y luego pasamos a mi Savers querido! (sí, tengo todas las parejas y con las palabras pensadas de antemano. ¿Se imaginan sino lo organizo?)

¡Hasta otra!


	20. Jenrya y Alice, despertar suavemente

Pasión por estos dos.

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **IX.**

 **Jenrya y Alice, despertar suavemente**

 **Terciopelo:** tipo de tela velluda en la cual los hilos se distribuyen muy uniformemente, con un pelo corto y denso, dándole una suave sensación

No tenían muchas mañanas para dormir hasta tarde. Tampoco para estar juntos. Así que al alba, Jenrya abrió sus ojos grises y observó aquélla suavidad pintada de dorado, esparcida por toda la almohada y que descendía graciosamente por el rostro claro cual hoja de papel.

Sabía que aún no eran ni las siete de la mañana de aquél domingo y que hasta podía darse el lujo de quedarse hasta la hora que quisiera allí, pero su mano se aproximó lentamente y acarició su mejilla. Era tan suave como un algodón. Le dio un cosquilleo.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente.

—Perdona —susurró él, apenado—. Es muy temprano, duerme. No quise despertarte.

Ella, somnolienta, sonrió y se acomodó.

—Está bien, no me molesta despertarme así.

Él, sorprendido y feliz, se aproximó más a ella y la abrazó.

Sintió tanta suavidad en ése abrazo que creyó que Alice, su Alice, parecía hecha de felpa, como un peluche. Pero era real y sentía como él. Oyó sus latidos, que parecían incrementarse a medida que él la tenía en sus brazos. Acarició su cabello…

—Alice —llamó él, suavemente.

—¿Mh?

—Tu pelo… se siente igual que las frazadas —confesó: las frazadas que los cubría de color negro eran de terciopelo. Era un regalo que les dejó el abuelo de ella hacía unos meses. Jenrya se había sorprendido de lo hermosa que era esa tela—. Incluso tienes un vestido así…

—Es el vestido que usé para nuestra primera cita —le recordó ella y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. Jenrya sonrió: esa vez estaba en USA, haciendo la carrera de informática. Se había topado con ella de casualidad y empezaron a conversar. Cuando el tiempo pasó y él se atrevió a ir más lejos, le preguntó si una noche le hubiera gustado salir con él. Ella no aceptó de buenas a primeras, pero lo hizo luego de pensarlo unos días.

Y cuando la encontró en el restaurante, vestía un fino vestido de terciopelo negro, con detalles en encaje. No lo hubiera imaginado, pero en ése momento Jenrya creyó ver una muñeca de porcelana con vida.

Luego de esa velado empezó su aventura en el amor.

—Tú no eres tan suave —declaró la rubia, de pronto.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo soy? —Alice lanzó una risita y lo besó.

—Sofisticado —respondió. Él la besó, a su vez.

Y entre frazadas de terciopelo, dos amantes se enredaban en las sábanas, con el sol saliendo y palabras de amor floreciendo…

OoOoOo

¡Oh, sí! ¡JenAlice! Los amo, los amoooo!

El siguiente será el último relato de Tamers! Ojalá les guste! Y ya vamos a Frontier! (Quiero llegar a Universe!)


	21. Mitsuo y Reika, acumular amor

El último relato de Tamers :)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Tamers**

 **XX.**

 **Mitsuo y Reika, acumular amor**

 **Tsundoku:** el acto de comprar un libro y no leerlo, generalmente dejarlo apilado junto a otros libros sin leer

* * *

Mitsuo iba teniendo obsesiones a medida que iba dejando de fumar. Su mujer, Reika, lo fue notando durante sus años de noviazgo y, actualmente, ya casados.

Primero, era un cachivachero: cosa que le gustaba, cosa que guardaba. Había empezado con antigüedades. Lo dejó pasar porque muchas eran preciosas. El rubio tenía un gusto exquisito para el arte a pesar de su semblante serio, casi mafioso como solían bromear en el trabajo cuando lo veían de negro y con sus anteojos oscuros.

Pasó de fumar cada tres días, a una vez por semana. Y pasó de las antigüedades a los tejidos: ropa antigua, viejos tejidos, sombreros, accesorios… Reika refunfuñaba cuando traída una vieja copa negra, de gala y la colgaba en el perchero. Estaba algo polvorienta y ella era algo especial con la limpieza, así que ese polvillo la volvía loca.

Luego comenzó a fumar una vez cada quince días. Y ahí llegó el clímax: los libros.

A ella no le disgustaban, absolutamente para nada. Lo que realmente la sacaba de sus casillas era que él parecía atrapado por las portadas de un montón de escritos, que compraba y acomodaba muy rigurosamente en la biblioteca de su estudio. Los tiempos muertos de algún fin de semana se los pasaba acomodándolos por color. Un sábado a la medianoche, en lugar de tomar una taza de té en la cama con ella, estaba acomodando los libros, esta vez, por orden alfabético.

—Mitsuo, basta. Es el colmo.

El rubio giró a verla, tenía el cabello rojizo atado, una bata rosada y un semblante furioso en su cara.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó él y un libro se resbaló en las manos.

—¡Eres un… coleccionista de pacotilla! —ella recogió el libro que se cayó—. ¿No te das cuenta de que compras y compras y no lees? ¿Qué sentido tiene para ti el tener libros y no leerlos? ¡Ni siquiera te gusta la literatura japonesa!

Él resopló.

—Me gusta examinarlos, Reika —y le sacó el libro de las manos—. Un libro no tiene que sólo ser leído.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él tanto que sus narices rozaron.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué encuentras sólo con examinarlos? ¿Qué ves en sus cubiertas sin leer sus palabras? —Mitsuo sonrió y la besó de sorpresa.

—Encuentro un montón de cosas. Examinarlos estimula la imaginación, te hace pensar qué puede tener e incentiva la creación. Y es necesario que la tenga —Reika se puso a reír lo abrazó por el cuello de él—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que eres increíble. Siempre me dejas con la palabra en la boca. Y siempre tienes la última palabra —volvieron a besarse.

Él se alejó de ella un momento y le mostró un libro de tapas rosadas, sin títulos ni imágenes. Ella lo tomó, tenía las hojas con dibujos de flores y no tenía ni una palabra dentro.

—Lo vi los otros días. Es para ti —ella lo miró, incrédula—. No creo que necesites tener títulos ni palabras que te definan.

—Yo en cambio, encuentro un montón para ti —respondió ella, mirando las hojas, con dulzura.

Pero las palabras sólo eran calificativas. Ambos sabían que la cubierta de un libro sólo sirve para avivar el interés en el futuro lector. Las palabras se las podía llevar el viento, pero algunas, las más profundas, las más caladas en las páginas eran las que sobresalían.

Y ahí, sobresalía "compañerismo". Ambos se acompañaban, amos se complementaban: él, como un metódico, rutinario y perfeccionista; ella más sensible, más enérgica y más expresiva.

¿Qué sería el uno sin el otro?

OoOoO

¡Eh! Terminamos! Nos vemos en Frontier~!

Saludos!


	22. Takuya e Izumi, bajo un viento cálido

¡Damos comienzo a Frontier! Sólo serán tres capis, pero espero que los disfruten. Este año le tomé más a amor a esta temporada que antes la… me caía mal XD

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, TOEI, etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Frontier**

 **I.**

 **Takuya e Izumi, bajo un viento cálido**

 **Shinrin-Yoku:** literalmente "baño de bosque", una visita al bosque para relajarse y mejorar la salud.

Grácil como un hada, sus pies la llevaron hasta sus brazos, alegre de verlo, feliz de encontrarse con esos ojos castaños, ardientes y fugaces.

— _Benvenuto, Takuya! (1)_

Takuya estaba abochornado de ser recibido con tanto entusiasmo: finalizaron sus estudios secundarios en Japón, y se sinceraron de una buena vez, en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Comenzó un noviazgo de lo más alocado: ella, de aquí para allá, mostrando abiertamente sus sentimientos, y él, aunque feliz de estar con una muchacha tan enérgica, se fue acostumbrando a sus muestras de cariño sin tapujos. Ella siempre iba a tener su influencia occidental a causa de sus vivencias en Italia, y él tenía costumbres japonesas estándares que a veces chocaban, pero que no impedían que fueran felices.

Izumi se anotó para estudiar gastronomía, quería llevar la cocina occidental en oriente. Takuya empezó sus estudios como profesor de deportes, siendo su fuerte el fútbol. Nunca se le fue esa pasión.

Los años fueron pasando, el amor también, pero la llama se mantenía viva e intensa. Tenían sus momentos de ráfagas que parecían arrasarlo todo, esos torbellinos de fuego que queman, pero de las cenizas, un viento refrescante las rejuvenecía y así, el ciclo se hace cada día más poderoso.

De casualidad, Izumi consiguió trabajar una temporada en el mismo colegio donde Takuya daba clases. Ella no le había dicho nada al respecto y se quedó sorprendido al verla en la cocina cuando entraba para ir a picar alguna cosa en un momento de descanso. Estaban solos, así que no tuvo reparos en corresponder al efusivo abrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó él. Izumi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Me llamó esta mañana la directora del colegio y me dijo que necesitaban hacer unos cambios en el menú estudiantil y bueno, estaré un tiempo. ¡Ahora veré cómo los chicos te dan pelotazos en la cara! —su pareja refunfuñó y se sentó. Tomó unas verduras que estaban en un tazón—. Hey, no puedes ir a la cocina así como así. ¿No me digas que te olvidaste el almuerzo?

—Sí —contestó Kanabara, comiendo todo el contenido del tazón. Izumi se sentó a su lado.

—No es muy _japonés_ que comes de esa forma —comentó ella y le sonrió socarronamente.

—No es muy de _italiana_ que hayas preparado sólo verduras —contestó él, irónico. Izumi se cruzó de brazos.

—No tendrás esos _raviolis_ (2) que tanto te gustan esta noche —Takuya la vio y le suplicó como un niño que no le hiciera eso. Ella se rió y lo abrazó.

—A propósito, tengo libre hasta las cuatro, ya que los chicos de segundo tienen una práctica especial por un torneo, ¿quieres que te muestre mi lugar secreto? —con sus ojos verdes iluminados, ella asintió y él la tomó de la mano. Salieron y vigilaron que nadie los siguiera—. Normalmente a la directora no le gusta que ande por ahí, así que vamos rápido.

Como si volvieran a ser dos niños que se escapaban de sus clases aburridas, la pareja salió corriendo, atravesó el campo de deportes y se metieron entre unos arbustos, casi a las afueras del colegio. Había varios árboles reunidos, formando una pequeña arboleda, y Takuya se acomodó en el tronco de uno y suspiró con una sonrisa alegre. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas.

Izumi se lo quedó viendo unos minutos, hipnotizada, enamorada.

Luego, ella se acomodó en su regazo. Él, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. El hada del viento le sonrió al príncipe de las llamas. Se fusionaron en un tierno beso y volvieron a verse.

—¿Cómo se dice princesa en italiano? —inquirió él.

—No soy una princesa —negó ella, entre risas—. _Sono una fata. La fata innamorata delle tue fiamme. (3)_

Takuya no entendió ni jota, aunque ello no le importó y se abrazaron, mientras se levantaba una brisa suave, cálida, como sus llamas; majestuosa, como sus alas de mariposa.

OoOoOo

(1): Literalmente "Bienvenido, Takuya", en italiano.

(2): Los ravioles (como decimos aquí XD) es un tipo de pasta hecha en forma normalmente cuadrada, rellena y se sirve en distintas salsas.

(3): Literalmente "Soy un hada. El hada enamorada de tu llamas"

Sí, mis raíces italianas salen en Izumi. Lo siento, no puedo contenerme. Ella es tan italiana como yo (¿?) Lo lamento, pero si ella está hablará en italiano y no me importa nada (¿?)

Besitos~!


	23. Jumpei e Izumi, el hada y el escarabajo

Seguimos! :)

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, TOEI, etc.)_

El jardín de los mil te quiero

 **Frontier**

 **II.**

 **Jumpei e Izumi, el hada y el escarabajo**

 **Gioia** : Sentimiento de plena y viva satisfacción del alma. Es algo más grande que la felicidad.

La vio de casualidad una tarde cuando salía del colegio. Vestía de lila, como era costumbre, llevaba el cabello rubio atado en una coleta y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban intensamente. Y los vio más grandes cuando se cruzaron.

Él seguía teniendo el cabello corto, el cuerpo robusto, y una sonrisa carismática. Pero esas semanas no se había encontrado bien, estaba algo alicaído, frustrado. Se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y corrió a verla. Su corazón, tamborileando como si tuviera doce años de nuevo, lo sintió pleno al encontrarla.

Decían que el primer amor era difícil de olvidar. Que, potente como una ráfaga y grácil como una brisa, venía a dar un aire fresco a las almas de los vivos. El amor se impregna como un perfume, como si las hadas bajaran del cielo y llenaran con un polvo mágico los corazones humanos.

E Izumi lo había llenado de la magia de las hadas. Tenía sabor a Italia y viento.

Se saludaron, ella le sonrío dulcemente y alzando la vista al cielo lo invitó a tomar un helado. Era principio de junio y el calor empezaba a sentirse. Se acercaba el fin de un ciclo, el fin de una etapa. Pasar del secundario a la universidad. Pasar de la vida adolecente a una juventud más plena.

Izumi se la pasó hablando de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer apenas se graduara: estudiar cocina.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Jumpei. Dio una probada a su helado de chocolate y se la imaginó con gorro y delantal de chef diciendo algo inentendible en italiano.

—Me anotaré en una academia en unas semanas. ¡Quiero que mi pasión italiana no se muera! Y así conocer más gente —declaró, enérgica. Jumpei se sintió feliz, feliz por ella, feliz de que esa pequeña hada del viento volara lejos a horizontes más amplios, a fronteras más grandes, ¡a mundos inimaginables!

Y él se sintió como un pequeño escarabajo en medio de la lluvia.

—¿Qué vas a ser tú? —quiso saber ella—. Serías un buen ingeniero o mecánico, a ti siempre se te dieron bien esas cosas.

El escarabajo se hundió en un charco y un rayo cayó cerca. El hada volaba lejos de su alcance. Él nunca estuvo a su altura. Sus pequeñas alas de insecto eran débiles contra esas gotas gruesas que amenazaban con estancarlo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —y giró la cabeza. El chocolate del cucurucho amenazó con correrse de su lugar, pero un papel grueso lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te ha ido bien en los exámenes? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

El escarabajo vio, con sus ojitos negros y diminutos, que el hada aún flotaba allí. Extendía sus manos como queriéndolo ayudar, como queriendo apartar los rayos que caían feroces. Pero el escarabajo le hacía frente y se esforzaba por salir del charco.

—Me han ido bien los exámenes —respondió él, cabizbajo, apenas probando el helado que casi terminaba—. Pero… Pero…

¿Cómo decirle a ella? ¿Cómo expresarse? Él había sorteado muchas dificultades en un mundo al cual ya no podía volver. ¿Por qué le preocupaba su falta vocación a algo en la vida?

Se levantó y se dirigió, a paso lento, hasta un árbol, en el principio del parque. Vio un muchacho joven, haciendo morisquetas entre los niños, sacando cartas y pañuelos. Los pequeños reían divertidos y algo floreció en él. Algo que tenía oculto, algo que sentía que era ridículo de decir e incluso de imaginar.

Entonces, el hada ayudó al escarabajo a salir del charco, lo posó sobre sus hombros y ya no le atemorizaban ni los rayos ni la lluvia si estaba a su lado. Aquél sentimiento era más intenso que la felicidad, lo atravesaba por completo y llenaba cada átomo de su cuerpo.

Izumi se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—A ti siempre se te dio bien alegrar a la gente —comenzó ella, viendo a través de los ojos de Jumpei—. Animar a los niños, o las personas, es algo hermoso. No tienes que avergonzarte por ello, si es lo que tu corazón quiere, Jumpei.

Él la vio: tenía alas lilas en su espalda, su cabello volaba y una guerrera legendaria cubría su cuerpo. Un hada del viento.

Shibayama sonrió y asintió. No dudó en abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! No me animaba a tomar cursos de magia y esas cosas, pero lo haré. Lo haré porque… ¡Porque tú siempre me inspiras, Izumi!

Ella le sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

— _Vola sempre, Jumpei! (1)_

Y él voló, junto a al hada de sus sueños.

OoOoO

(1) "¡Vuela siempre, Jumpei!"

¡Ay como amo a estos dos! Como lo amo a Jumpei _ Siempre me siento tan cómoda con él (L)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
